The Best Autumn
by volk-krosh
Summary: Continuacion de The Best Summer. Fanfic de t.A.T.u. Yulia Volkova  Lena Katina. Fic de comedia, cero dramas. El fic es algo viejo pero divertido, contenido lesbico.


THE BEST AUTUMN

Moscu, en la oficina de cierto amanerado...

Ivan: Hola chicas, hasta que las veo...

Yulia: Hola, je acabamos de llegar de nuestra Luna de Miel..

Ivan: Mmm me imagino que se la pasaron bien, no?

Yulia: Jejejeje si...(Mas en las noches)

Lena: Y bueno, y ahora que onda Ivan que tienes planeado para nosotras?

Ivan: Mmm pues un poquito de esto un poquito de aquello ...,...(Ay..esperen a ver el intinerario)

Yulia: Que que???!!! 21 horas de trabajo diario???!!! Que te pasa pinche amanerado??!!

Ivan: Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo..., y tambien hay que dar indirectas de que se casaron..

Lena: Para asi hacer que la prensa saque cuanta mamada se les ocurra, no?

Ivan: Eh...tienes la idea pequeña...

Lena: ...si claro...

Yulia salio como frenetica de la oficina de Ivan.., a lo cual Lena no tuvo mas que ir tras ella para detenerla..

Lena: Yulia espera , a donde vas???

Yulia: Ah no se, ese pinche amanerado me desespera..., como quiere que trabajemos 21 horas..

Lena: Ay Yulia, eso trabajabamos cuando apenas estabamos empezando...

Yulia: Si, pero ahora soy mas floja...tengo esposa sabes..

Lena: ...

Lena: Ya calmate, total todo el tiempo estaremos juntas, no?

Yulia: Yeah U right..

Ivan: Hey pequeñas.., hoy se despiden de sus papis para irnos ya para hacer la promocion..ok? Estamos de acuerdo Yulia?

Yulia: Si amanerado..si..

Ivan: Volkova!!!

Lena: No te preocupes Ivan ahorita la puteo...Llevandose a Yulia lejos de Ivan

Lena: Por favor..ya comportate con Ivan..si?

Yulia: Ahh...Ivan es mi diversion, con el me desquito...

Lena: ÛÛ...No...Yulia.., en serio..

Yulia: Esta bien, por ti tratare hacerlo...

En la tarde en casa de la familia Volkova

Yulia: Papa..mama ya venimos...

Dad Yulia: Hija , ya regresaron..., como les fue?

Lena: Muy bien señor..., estuvo muy bien...

Yulia: Bueno , y mama?

Dad Yulia: Se fue..a no se donde...

Yulia: Mmm venimos para despedirnos...

Dad Yulia: Ya se van??? Ay Yulia y yo queria que me ayudaras a atrapar a una ardilla...

Yulia: Hay una ardilla aqui???

Lena: Por favor Yulia, olvida a las ardillas..

Yulia: Lena tiene razon.., pero bueno.., me llevare algunas cosas que deje aqui y despues nos iremos a no se donde..

En la casa de Lena..

Mom Lena: Hija.., como les fue?

Lena: Bien, mama nos vamos de nuevo de viaje , tu sabes..

Mom Lena: Ok, acuerdate de mi..y traeme recuerditos de donde vayas..

Lena: Ok..., cuidate mama..te hablare cuando lleguemos Abrazandola

Mom Lena: Esta bien hija..., aproposito y la calentura andando (Osea Yulia)??

Lena: Mmm no se.., se me solto de la correa...

Yulia: Te escuche eh!!!

Lena: Ah es que como...le dije que habia aqui una ardilla salio corriendo...

Yulia: No da gracia eh...

Mom Lena: Jajajajajajaaja

Yulia: ...u...

Ya de noche en el aeropuerto..

Ivan: Vaya hasta que se les ocurre venir..., se apuran??

Yulia: Ahhh tengo ganas de ir al baño!!

Ivan: Espera a que vayamos al avion...

Ya en el avion..

Yulia: Lena tengo que ir al baño...

Yulia se estaba levantando pero la detuvo la aeromoza..(Nota autor: La escribi bien???)

Yulia: Que????

Aeromoza: Espere a que despeguemos...no puede andar asi..

Yulia: Me estoy orinando!!!

Aeromoza: Esperese un momento, sientese y pongase el cinturon...

Yulia: Damn, pero que se apuren a despegar...

Empezo a despegar el avion y Yulia ya casi no se aguantaba...

Yulia: Lena me estoy miando enserio!!!!

Lena: Esperate...

Yulia: Ya no puedo mas!!!!

Yulia se desabrocho el cinturon y salio corriendo hacia el baño, pero como el avion estaba despegando...(Usualmente hay turbulencia cuando despega)...

Yulia: Ahhh!!!! la mamada!!!!! Perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendose en el pasillo

Ivan: Volkova...sientate!!!

Yulia: Estoy que mio tonto!!!!(o sea orinando)

Lena: Diablos Yulia no sabes llegar al baño???

Yulia: En eso estoy...!!!!! Mientras trataba de levantarse

Yulia fue corriendo entre la turbulencia que habia, hasta que llego...

Yulia: Ahhh!!! Diablos!!! no lo puedo abrir!!!!!

Aeromoza: Te puedo ayudar en algo??

Yulia: Eh...Quedandose embobada con la aeromoza

Aeromoza: Jaja..., hola??? te ayudo???

Yulia: Eh...si..., no puedo abrir el baño...

Aeromoza: Haber deja que te ayude..

La aeromoza logro abrir el baño, entonces Yulia paso...pero dejo la puerta abierta aun estando enfrente la Aeromoza..

Aeromoza: Ok ya esta..

Yulia: Muchas gracias...

Pero hubo otra turbulencia..la cual hizo que la aeromoza se fuera sobre Yulia dentro del baño..(cerrandose este)

Yulia: ...Te..encuentras bien?? Estando debajo de la Aeromoza

Aeromoza: Si...gracias...Parandose y tratando de abrir la puerta

Yulia: Que pasa??? No abre???

Aeromoza: No...Empezo a tocar la puerta para que alguien le abriera

Lena: Que hara Yulia...??? ya se tardo mucho...Levantandose hacia el baño

Aeromoza: Ya una compañera mia esta tratando de abrir...

Yulia: Que bien , ya que me estoy orinando!!!!!

Ya abierta la puerta...

Aeromoza: Ah que bien que ya abrieron...

Yulia: Uff si.., eh te podrias salir ya que quiero ir al baño???

Lena apenas iba llegando y vio esta escena: Una aeromoza saliendo del baño, algo despeinada y con Yulia aun adentro...

Lena: Yulia Volkova que significa esto???

Yulia: Que significa que???

Lena: Esto!!! Señanlando a la aeromoza

Yulia: Eh...eso es una aeromoza..querida..., si me permites tengo que ir a orinar...

Lena: Ah no...Metiendo su pie entre la puerta del baño

Yulia: Hey, quitalo, que no ves que me estoy orinando??!!

Lena: Primero explicame que es eso!!!

Yulia: Ya te dije una aeromoza!!!

Lena: No te hagas la bruta!!!

Yulia: No me hago...

Lena: Ya eres...Quitando el pie y alejandose

Yulia: Gracias!!!!

Yulia cerro la puerta e hizo sus necesidades...,a los pocos minutos Yulia se diriguia a su asiento...

Yulia: Ya vine...

Lena: ...Volteando hacia otro lado

Yulia: Que tienes???

Lena: ...

Yulia: Ahora que hice????

Lena: Lo mismo pregunto...

Yulia: ..., mmm haber si mi mente no me falla..., fui al baño..y la aeromoza me ayudo a...

Lena: Aja..., vi como la aeromoza salia del baño aun estando tu adentro.., quien sabe que hacian...

Yulia: Dios es que se tropezo y se encerro conmigo..., pero fue un accidente, ya que no podiamos abrir la puerta ..y eso fue todo..

Lena: ...

Yulia: En serio querida...Besandola en el cachete

Lena: Ok ok... te creo..., pero si no te quedara en la conciencia eh...

Yulia: Joder que te soy fiel...

Lena: Mas te vale...Volkova..

Despues de cambiar de avion 2 veces Arrivaron en Irlanda..

Ivan: Ok..., bueno..., ahorita se preparan ya que tendran una entrevista, despues sesion de fotos, de ahi..una presentacion en un programa, de ahi convivio con unos fans y una sesion de autografos en una tienda de discos..

Yulia: Algo mas???

Ivan: Si..., como se me ve el cabello??

Yulia: ...

Ivan: Eso lo tomare como "Hermoso"...

Yulia: Uyy maldito amane...

Lena: Yulia!!!! Calmate quieres..

Yulia: Si ya, lo siento...

Ivan: Chicas empecemos el dia!!! Levantando un brazo

Yulia/Lena: ...

A las 6:00 pm...

Ivan: Bueno ..nos falta...el convivio..

Yulia: Dag...estoy muy cansada...

Ivan: Por favor Yulia..., son fans( los que nos hacen ricos)

Yulia: Esta bien, lo hare solo por eso...por que nuestros Fans siempre nos apoyan..

Lena: Ay que linda esposa tengo...Abrazandola

Yulia: Si..yo siempre...

El convivio seria en un restaurant prestigiado..

Cuando apenas iban llegando..., se escuchaban miles de gritos dados por los fans que estan afuera del restaurant..

Chica: Yulia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yulia: Eh? Cabreandose apenas vio a la chica correr hacia ella

Nikolai: Hey hey..calmadas..Protegiendo a Yulia junto con los demas guardaespaldas

Chica: Lena!!! Dame tu autografo!!!!!

Lena: Si claro...

Al momento de acercarse para firmale, la chica la agarro del cuello y le dio un beso en la boca...

Chica: Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bese a Lena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lena: Dios..., no vuelvas a hacer eso eh Riendo

Yulia: ...Dimitri ve por esa mujer...(Lena)

Dimitri: Que atrape a la fan?

Yulia: No bruto que vayas por Lena!!!!!

Dimitri: ...

Dimitri: Lena...ya vamonos...Agarrandola de la cintura y llevandosela a un lugar seguro

Lena: Ok...

Ivan: Que esperan para entrar???

Ya dentro del restaurant...

Ivan: Ok aqui sientense..Ofreciendoles los lugares

Lena: Dios..ahorita las fans si estan muy alocadas

Yulia: Aja...

Lena: Pero bueno...

Yulia: Si..vi como besaste a una chica...

Lena: Un momento .., ella me beso a mi...

Yulia: Pero ni siquiera pusiste resistencia...

Lena: Im sorry, pero me agarro desprevenida..., y no le iba a dar una cachetada...es solo una fan no es mi amante...

Yulia: Tienes amante?????!!!!!

Lena: ...Lo dije de sarcasmo..

Yulia: Ya lo sabia...

Lena: Deja de hacerte la sentida por favor...que no te queda..

Yulia: Que no me queda???? Ja...veras como queda...Levantandose de su asiento

Lena: A donde vas???

Yulia: ...

Ivan: Hey!! a donde creen que van???

Lena: Eh...ahorita venimos vamos al baño Viendo como Yulia se alejaba

Lena siguio a Yulia hasta un lugar donde no las pudieran ver y la agarro del brazo..

Lena: A donde vas?

Yulia: No se..., quieres que siga de sentida??? Diciendolo en tono sarcastico

Lena: Por favor Yulia, no tienes razon por la cual estar asi...

Yulia: El que hayas besado a una chica no es una razon ???

Lena: Que yo no la bese!!!

Yulia siguio caminando..., se diriguia al bar que estaba en una plan mas baja...

Lena: Hey Yulia..., nos va a putear Ivan si es que no vamos ahorita..

Yulia: Que nos putee, yo ya estoy acostumbrada...Bajando las escaleras

Lena: Yulia!!! Deteniendose

Yulia: Que?? Mientras seguia caminando

Lena: En serio Yulia...ven...

Yulia: Mmm pues quien sa...Tropezandose y rondando por las escaleras

Yulia: Ahh!! dag!! uuaachh!!!auuchhh!!! Golpeandose con cada escalon

Cayendo frente al bar boca arriba..

Lena: Te encuentras bien???

Yulia: Auuchhhh..., malditos escalones..., eso me sirve de leccion de no tratar de hacer ejercicio y tomar el elevador..

Lena: Jajaja, deja que te ayude Levantandola

Lena: Entonces..., vuelves conmigo? (Refiriendose al restaurant)

Yulia: ...Si..., tenia que hacerme la dificil..., es que me pongo celosa...

Lena: Je, lo se, pero entiende que solo hay una mujer en mi vida..

Yulia: La fan??

Lena: Tu...

Yulia: Ya lo sabia..., solo queria que me lo dijeras...

Lena: Ven, vamonos mi amor...Ayudandola a subir las escaleras

Llegando al restaurant...

Ivan: Donde estaban??? Que diablos hacian?

Yulia: Mmm yo..cayendome de las escaleras..

Ivan: Y tu Lena?

Lena: Viendo como se caia..

Ivan: Ah ok...nada anormal, so..ya es hora de irnos...

Yulia: Pero si no estuvimos con los fans..

Ivan: Jajaja Lena si tuvo un buen momento con una fan..(Refiriendose al beso)

Lena: Ivan..Omitete...

Ivan: Bueno aun asi, es cuestion del tiempo y ya es hora..

Yulia: Ok..., vamonos...

Ivan: Estoy cansado..., creo que suspendremos la sesion de autografos..

Lena: Ay..no te podemos decir nada ya que tu eres el que toma las desiciones..

Ivan: That's right..., asi que calladitas y cooperando...

Yulia/Lena: Jaja eso no...

Ivan: No sean mal pensadas...!!!

Yulia: Si tienes razon, se nos olvidaba que tu eres un aman...

Lena: Yulia..!!Agarrandola del cuello

Yulia: Ok...Le...na...ya me callo..Hablando con dificultad ya que Lena le presionaba la garganta

Al siguiente dia, temprano en la mañana..

Yulia: No!!! ardilla!!! ardilla!!!!! Hablando dormida

Lena? Yulia...Yulia!!!Jaloneandola

Yulia: Eh??? que pasa??? Despertandose

Lena: Estabas soñando con ardillas????

Yulia: Por que lo dices?

Lena: Ardilla!!! No..Ardilla!!! Imitandola

Yulia: Eh...si..., pero bueno...

Lena: Ya olvida esa bola de pelos..., te privas..

Yulia: Si..., mejor me privo en ti..Besandola en la boca

Lena: Quieres hacer algo mas?

Yulia: Si...

1 hora despues.., entra Chris a la habitacion de las chicas..

Chris: Hey chicas ..ya...Dios!!!! Encontrandolas bajo las sabanas besandose

Yulia: Ahh!! toca la puerta!!!

Chris: Si no estan pensando en sexo estan Pensando en sexo..

Lena: Dios suenas identica a Ivan..

Yulia: De ahora en adelante te dire amanerada..

Chris: Me dices amanerada y te digo ardilla!

Yulia: Me dices ardilla y te agarro a madrazos...!!

Chris: Me agarras a madrazos y te agarro a putazos!!

Yulia: Me agarras a putazos y...

Lena: Ya estuvo bueno!!!!

Chris: Sorry divagamos mucho...

Yulia: Si...amanerada..

Chris: Dag!!! bueno.., vistanse para ir a una programa de tv..

Lena: Ok...

A la media hora ya estaban en el programa...

Conductor: Bueno ahora recibiremos con un fuerte aplauso a..Lena Katina y Yulia Volkova..

Lena: Hola mucho gusto..

Yulia: Hola..

Conductor: Y bueno.., que me cuentan..., ya supimos lo que paso ayer contigo Lena..

Lena: Ah si?? Que???

Yulia: ...(Si dicen del beso me encabronare)

Conductor: Que te besaste con una Fan.., wow estuvo grueso.., y si no me cree..Corre Videotape..

Yulia: Hey hey hey..., un momento, Lena no la beso, fue la Fan en primera...

Conductor: Wow..., mira como tu novia se besa con otra chica..

Yulia: Que fue la fan...!!!!

Conductor: Ok, fue la fan, y que me dicen...tienen mucha vida sexual???

Yulia: ...

Ivan a lo lejos les empezo a hacer señas de que respondan ese tipo de preguntas...

Lena: Eh...pues si, tenemos mucha vida sexual..

Conductor: En serio?? Wow..., y muchos orgasmos..no Yulia?

Yulia: Si...Sonriendo de mala forma

Lena: Eh pues si.., muchos...

Conductor: Y que me dicen de chicos?? Nadie les cree que sean Lesbianas..

Yulia: Con un demonio.., nos da igual lo que piensen, nosotras nos amamos..y eso es suficiente para nosotras..

Conductor: Pero como podrian demostrarles a los Fans de que son lesbianas???

Yulia: Coño.., que no nos importa...

Lena: Nos amamos.., y pues ellos pueden pensar lo que quieran.., pueden escuchar nuestras letras..

Conductor: Eso no es muy convincente..

Yulia: O sea..., mira para que captes..., Nosotras nos amamos.., ok? So..

Conductor: So?

Yulia: So..., si los fans o los criticos dicen eso..., nos da igual nosotras sabemos que nos amamos, lo cual es suficiente..

Lena: Si..exacto..Abrazandola

Conductor: Que tal si se dan un besito...

Yulia: Ahh no.., No haremos lo que digas..., no somos titeres...

Ivan detras de las camaras estaba que se lo llevaba la chingada..., le daba señas a Lena de que besara a Yulia..

Lena: Eh...Viendo a Ivan Mi amor...Agarrandole la mano y acercandosele

Yulia: ...(Ya que) Besandola de piquito

Conductor: Bravo!! eso queriamos ver, bueno nos vamos a comerciales..y despedimos a Tatu...

Ya en comerciales Yulia se levanto sin siquiera despedirse del Conductor..

Yulia: Ah como me cagan esas personas...

Lena: Yulia , asi son todos ...no te enojes por eso...que importan ellos..

Ivan: Volkova!!! Por que no me hacias caso???

Yulia: Es que no te veia...

Ivan: No te hagas.., mira..nosotros tenemos que mostrarles lo que quieren ver.., ok?

Yulia: Nosotros?

Ivan: Bueno ustedes..., quieren desayunar , no?

Yulia: Si, por favor...

Ivan: Pues ahora no desayunaran, las encerrare en la habitacion y les lanzare migajas bajo la puerta!!!

Lena: Ok Ivan deja de divagar..

Ivan: Ok, vamos a desayunar...

Rumbo a un restaurant..

Yulia: Diablos empece el dia encabronandome...

Lena: Je..si..que novedad..

Ivan: Oigan ya tenemos que dar indirectas de que se casaron o cosas asi...

Yulia: Si claro...

Ivan: Ya sea de que las fotografien los paparazzi pero que se les vean los anillos...o digan cualquier cosa asi...

Lena: Esta bien Ivan..

Ivan: Estamos de acuerdo Yulia?

Yulia: Si..si...

Saliendo del restaurant habian justamente paparazzis..y camarografos..

Periodista: Yulia!! Yulia...que nos puedes decir de esta visita a Irlanda??

Yulia: Pues es muy bonito aqui y mas teniendo esta compañia Abrazando a Lena y medio mostrando el anillo

Periodista: Y que opinan sobre las criticas que les han dado??

Lena: Que se pueden ir mucho al Fuck!!! Mostrando su dedito de en medio..justamente donde esta su anillo

A la mañana siguiente en un periodico de la ciudad..

"Tatu: Escandalosas, exitosas y...Casadas?"

Ivan: Aja!!! eso es lo que queria ver!!!

Chris: Vaya ya surgio efecto...

Ivan: Chicas , miren esto..Mostrandoles el periodico

Yulia: Wow... que novedades...

Lena: Ok ya corren los rumores...

Ivan: That's right ladys.., ahora los fans en internet estaran "Las tatus se casaron??" y correran de felicidad a comprar mas discos!! Mientras saltaba de alegria

Lena: Ok ok.., calmate..

Ivan: Ejem..., si...como decia.., se sentiran satisfechos nuestros fans...

Yulia: Y ahora que haremos?

Ivan: Eh..., una entrevista...

Lena: Ok..

Ivan: Quiero que den indirectas, no digan de plano que se casaron...

Yulia: Ok amane...

Lena: Yulia!!

En la entrevista, las habian citado en un jardin..

Las tatus llegaron un poquito tarde debido al trafico que habia..

Lena: Disculpen la demora..

E (Entrevistador): No hay problema sientense..

E: Bueno empecemos..

Se les hicieron las tipicas preguntas.., hasta..

E: Bueno, ayer vimos unas fotos y las vemos ahorita con anillos.., estan comprometidas o algo?

Yulia: Lo que quiera pensar la gente...Agarrandose de las manos

E: Eso significa que si?

Lena: Eso piensas tu?

E: Mmm si..

Lena: So.., ten esa idea entonces...

E: Bueno.., tengo la idea, y como ha sido su vida ahora comprometidas?

Lena: Pues ha sido...

Yulia: Lena...Agarrandole con fuerza el brazo

Yulia estaba paralizada viendo como una ardilla pasaba por encima de un arbol...

E: Yulia te encuentras bien?

Lena: Ja a Yulia le encantan los animales...como podras ver..

Yulia: ...Sin perderle la vista a la ardilla

E: Ok..., sigamos...

Hasta que la ardilla se bajo al pasto...

Yulia: Dag!!! Levantandose enseguida

E: Que pasa?

Lena: Eh..., es que quiere ir al baño..., ve querida ve...Empujando a Yulia

Yulia: Si...Corriendo inmediatamente

Detras de las camaras..

Ivan: Volkova!! A donde vas???

Yulia: Ivan, ahi hay una ardilla...Aferrandose a la camisa de Ivan

Ivan: Y a mi que me importa la ardillas, te me vas..!! Empujandola hacia donde estaba Lena

Yulia choco con la silla en la que estaba sentada..

Yulia: Perdon , no quise interrumpir..es que me tropece con un...aman

Lena: Sientate..

E: Crei que ibas al baño..

Yulia: Falsa alarma...

Ya acabada la entrevista...

Lena: Que diablos te pasa Yulia? Nos hiciste quedar mal

Yulia: Lo siento, es que todo hubiera salido bien si Ivan no me hubiera empujado..

Lena: Como sea...

Yulia: Oh Lena, perdon, es que ahora no puedo quitarme este panico hacia las...

Lena: Ardi...Tapandole la boca Yulia

Yulia: Ni las menciones...

Lena: Ay Dios.., todo es obra de tu imaginacion..

Yulia: No, en serio , les temo..., son unas malditas ratas de la mier..

Ivan: Nos vamos en 5 minutos...

Lena: Ok ok..., ya Yulia ahorrate tus comentarios para cuando este de humor..

Yulia: --

Se subieron a una camioneta, y se diriguian a un programa de televesion para hacer una presentacion..

Yulia notaba que Lena estaba algo harta...

Yulia: Oyeeee Leeenaaa...Con tono de niña

Lena: Que?

Yulia: Estas enojada? Seguia con su tono de niña

Lena: No...

Yulia: Me quieres?

Lena: No...

Yulia: No me quieres???

Lena: Ah no, que diga si...

Yulia: Lena no me quiere!!!!!

Lena: Jajaja , ya Yulia tu sabes que si..

Yulia: Ah eso es lo que queria ver.., queria verte reir..

Lena: Je , ay mi Yulia.., es que estoy algo cansada..Abrazandola por el cuello

Yulia: Lo se.., pero..Don't Worry Be Happyy

Lena: Jajaja ok ok..ya..., tratare de no estar tan cortante..

En los camerinos del programa..

Chris: Ivan las chicas ya estan listas para salir?

Ivan: Eso creo, aunque hoy vi amenazadoramente a Yulia algo ...juguetona..

Cuando de repente...

Lena: Yulia quitate esa caja de la cabeza!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mientras reia

Ivan: Ves...

Chris: Quiero ver que tonteria esta haciendo Yulia...

Entraron al camerino y encontraron a Yulia con una caja en la cabeza queriendo besar a Lena..

Ivan: Ok ok, niñas ya acabo el recreo...

Yulia: Nooo.., Ivan besame!!! Con la caja aun en la cabeza

Yulia fue corriendo hacia Ivan y lo abrazo.., tratando de forcejear con el..

Ivan: Dejame!!

Yulia: No.., besame!!!!

Ivan: Ya dejame cerebro de carton!!!! Quitandole la caja a Yulia

Yulia: Ahhh mi cara!!!!!! Ahhh la caja se habia apoderado de mi..., y queria que te besara GIIUUUUUUUU

Lena: Jajajajajaja..

Ivan: ...

Yulia: Bueno...Poniedose de nuevo la caja en la cabeza Ahora...besame Chris!!!! Corriendo tras ella

Chris: Noo!!! alejate!!! Saliendo fuera del camerino

Yulia: Ahh no huyas!!!! Yendo tras ella

Lena e Ivan se quedaron en el camerino..

Ivan: Ja y ahora que le pasa Yulia?

Lena: Queria hacerme reir..ya que estaba aburrida..

Ivan: Bueno.., es Yulia...

Entrando de trancazo al camerino..

Yulia: Dios...fue tu culpa Chris...Sin la caja en la cabeza

Chris: No..., fue tu culpa..tu que me saliste correteando...

Ivan: Que hicieron??????

"Integrante de Tatu aun se comporta como niña"

Foto: "Yulia encima de Chris y con la caja en la cabeza"

"Captamos a la integrante de Tatu:Yulia Volkova, comportadose de una manera juguetona con la Asistente del grupo.., ha este grado de madurez ha llegado el Fenomeno Ruso..."

Ivan: Que diablos??? Las fotografiaron los paparazzis???? Que diablos pensabas????

Yulia: Noo Ivan, tengo Esposa que cuidar!!! Escondiendose tras Lena

Lena: ..., je bueno...al menos me hizo pasar un buen rato riendome..

Ivan: Noo!!! rayos Volkova..ya no si ni que hacer contigo, que se me hace que te tendre que poner correa..

Yulia: ...¬¬

De vuelta a Rusia..

Se encontraban en el hotel en donde se hospedaban..

En la habitacion de Ivan...

Yulia: Bueno y ahora que haremos???

Ivan: Mmm, segun el intinerario no hay otra cosa por el dia de hoy...

Yulia: Entonces podemos salir?? si? si?

Ivan: Mmm..., pero promete algo...

Yulia: Claro..

Ivan: Levanta la mano!!! Osea para que prometa algo

Yulia: Esta bien..Levantandola

Ivan salio corriendo hacia Yulia y la apreto del cuello...

Ivan: Que te portaras bien y no haras ninguna tonteria que las haga quedar mal!!!!

Yulia: Ahh...ok...lo...pro..meto...Con dificulta al hablar

Lena: Ivan!! Yulia!!! ya dejen de jugar y ponganse serios...

Yulia: Es...posa...de...fien..deme...de este...ama...ne...ra...do

Ivan: Ahh!!!! ya me canse!!!! Dandole un manazo en la cabeza

Yulia: Auch!! eso me dolio..tonto...Agachandose y sobandose la cabeza

Ivan: Esta bien, si pueden salir.., pero...

Hincandose frente a Lena...

Ivan: No dejes que haga una tonteria por favor Agarrandole de la blusa a Lena

Lena: Si Ivan, pero ya levantate..

Ivan: Esta bien.., solamente eso te pido.., iran los guardaespaldas y todo pero.., ellos no controlan a este fenomeno Señalando a Yulia

Yulia: Fenomeno??

Lena: Ok , vamos a cambiarnos Jalandola hacia su habitacion

Ya en la habitacion..

Lena: Dios..tu e Ivan se adoran verdad?

Yulia: Si no sabes.., hasta pienso divorciarme para casarme con el...

Lena: ...Anyway, a donde iremos?

Yulia: Mmm...de compras?

Lena. Noo.., quiero hacer algo nuevo...

Yulia: Una posicion nueva??!! Con cara de alegria

Lena: No..., hablaba de algo diferente...

First Previous 2-4 of 4 Next Last

Reply

Recommend Message 2 of 4 in Discussion

From: KenYaVolK Sent: 11/18/2006 3:41 PM

Yulia: Mmm..entonces...que tal si vamos a jugar algo.., como tenis?

Lena: Mmm suena bien, Yulia hasta que piensas! Dandole una palmada en el hombro

Yulia: Graci...(Un momento eso fue ofensivo), Lena te pasas!!!!

Lena: Tu sabes que nada mas estoy jugando cariño Dandole un besito en la boca

Ya en el campo deportivo, se encontraban en las canchas de tenis

Yulia: Ay aqui esta muy lindo..

Lena: Si...

Dimitri: Ya aqui estan las raquetas y las pelotas..Entregandoselas a cada una

Yulia: Gracias.., ahora si me permites Dimitri.., mas te vale que te alejes de aqui ya que.. llego: Yulia st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"La Ama" La Ama /st1:PersonName del Tenis

Dimitri/Lena: ...

Yulia: Que te alejes Dimitri.., y tu mujer ve a tu lado de la cancha..

Lena: Esta bien "Ama del tenis" Corriendo hacia el otro lado de la red

Yulia: Lena , estate atenta ya que no te quiero lastimar...Preparandose para sacar

Lena: Si si claro, tu tira...

Yulia: No me tires a loca...

Lena: No, como crees...

Yulia se estaba preparando para sacar..., agarro la raqueta y la tenia en posicion, tiro la pelota en el aire y...

Lena: Jajajajajajajaja fallaste...

Yulia: No es gracioso..., lleva tiempo que no practico es todo...

Lena: Jajajaja, bueno ya..."Ama del Tenis", dejame sacar a mi..., para que veas yo casi no jugue tenis.

Lena se preparo para sacar y..

Yulia: Ahhh!!! Haciendose a un lado

Yulia: Lena me querias matar??!!

Lena: No perdon, wow no crei pegarle..., y menos queria golpearte...

Yulia: No me golpeaste, tu sabes.., estos reflejos de aguila que tengo...

Lena: Cuidad...PHOOOUCK

Yulia: ...Sobandose la cabeza

Dimitri: Perdon Yulia, no quise golpearte, es que estabamos...

Yulia: Shhhh!!! luego me das explicaciones...

Dimitri: Si Yulia...--

Yulia: Lena!! sigamos jugando!!!

Lena: Pero ahora si eh, muestra tus reflejos Sarcasmo

Yulia: ...Ya veras mis reflejos!!!!

Yulia salio corriendo, salto la red y empezo a perseguir a Lena..

Lena: Yulia jajaja que haces?? Riendo y corriendo lejos de las garras de Yulia

Yulia: No huyas cobarde!!!! Saltando sobre ella

Yulia: Ahora si estas en mi poder!!!!!

Escena: Lena parada con un gesto serio, y Yulia sobre su espalda tratando de ahorcarla

Lena: Que intentas hacer?

Yulia: Eh..no se.., queria tirarte pero veo que mi esposa es fuerte...

Lena: Ay Yulia Yulia...

Yulia: Yulia nada..

Lena: Quitate o te quito yo..saltando

Yulia: Ahh me estoy zafando loser!!

Lena: Eso es lo que quiero...Riendo

Yulia: Aja!!! pero no podras!!! ya que yo Yulia Volkova soy Invencible!!!

Yulia se bajo de la espalda de Lena, y salto nuevamente hacia ella, pero esta vez no fue por atras, fue por enfrente, lo cual ocasiono que Lena no aguantara el peso y se fuera para atras...quedando Yulia encima de Lena

Lena: Quitate!!!

Yulia: Nooo..., me quito pero quiero que de ahora en adelante me digas "Yulia st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"la Reina" la Reina /st1:PersonName del Universo"

Lena: Estas loca..

Yulia: Mmm veamos si sigues pensando eso Le empezo a hacer cosquillas

Lena: Jajajajaja Yulia dejame o me voy a orinar!!!!!

Yulia: Eh...no te escucho?? como me ibas a llamar??? haciendole cosquillas

Lena: Jajajaja ya Yulia Reina del Universo!!

Yulia: Asi esta bien Levantandose

Lena: Ahora veras...

Lena agarro a Yulia por la nuca..

Yulia: Ah que haces????

Lena: Ya veras...camina...

Yulia: Ahhh cuando me suelte de esta...

Lena: Dije que camines, no que hables...Mientras le apretaba mas la nuca

Yulia: Auuchhh ...

Lena: Shhhhh!!!

Lena parecia como si llevara un cachorrito de la nuca (o el pellejo que tienen los puppys)

Se la llevo fuera de la cancha de tenis..

Dimitri: Hey a donde van?

Lena: Voy a madrear a Yulia..

Dimitri: No se alejen, esta bien que es privado el campo deportivo pero no abusen...

Lena: Si, ahorita venimos..

Yulia: A donde me llevas???

Lena: Que te voy a madrear, y te dije que no hables!!!

Se diriguian al baño..., apenas entraron Lena solto a Yulia..

Yulia: Que intentaras hacerme aqui???

Lena: Ya veras...Acercandose a ella y besandole el cuello

Yulia: Ahhh!!! me quiere violar!!!!

Lena: Jajajaja calla...Besandola en la boca

Yulia: Me gusta como me madreas...

Despues de 15 minutos...

Dimitri: Que les paso??? Estan todas despeinadas...

Yulia: Es que la revolque por el piso...(, jejejejeje)

Lena: Pero bueno...ahora si quieres jugar o quieres pelear?

Yulia: Me gusta tu forma de pelear pero...sigamos jugando...

A la media hora..

Lena: We are the champions my friend!!! Levantando las manos

Yulia: Ahh..nunca crei que me ganaras...Tirada en el piso

Lena: Ya vamonos.., para salir en la noche a divertirnos...

Yulia: Snif..ok...

De noche...

Ivan: Ok y me pueden decir a donde quieren ir?

Yulia: A un antro..

Ivan: Mmm no me convencen...

Yulia: Si quieres ven con nosotras..

Lena: Si.., lleva tiempo que no salimos los 3...

Ivan: Mmmm esta bien, tienen razon, salgamos..

Yulia: Que bien...(Solamente lo emborrachamos y podremos hacer lo que queramos)

En un antro muy nice...

Ivan: A mi...me gust..a..vivir...de no...che..., a mi ...me gust...a..la...desve..lada..Quedandose dormido en la mesa

Yulia: Ok Lena, ya Ivan esta bien ebrio...

Lena: Jajaja...bueno pidamos mas bebidas..ya que este pobre se puso ebrio con unas 5 cervezas

Yulia: Si es bien Loser.., pidamos mejor 3 botellas y haber quien se las acaba...verdad Chris??

Chris: ...Que dira Ivan cuando sepa que lo emborrachamos?? Nos matara!!!

Yulia: Te privas..., Don't Worry Be Drunk...

Chris: Mmmm esta bien..., malditas...me hacen hacer cosas que no quiero..

Lena: Calmate.., solo diviertete...

Nikolai: No tomen demasiado ya que despues va a ser dificil sacarlas de aqui..

Yulia: Si Niko, tu no te preocupes...

Cuando iban saliendo del antro...

Yulia: You...can't ...be..me...im a... Rock Star!!!!! Una Yulia Ebria

Lena: Chris!! ayuda...me con es...ta de Yulia...Tratando de llevar a Yulia

Chris: Per...mite...me...

Ivan: A ..mi ...me...gust..a...vivir...de...noch...e..Siendo cargado por Dimitri y Nikolai

Yulia: A don...de va...mos??? No me quie...ro ir!!!!

Lena: ...

Camarografo: Miren ahi estan!!!!

Yulia: Quie..nes??

"Fenomeno Ruso sorprendido en plena Borrachera"

Foto: Ivan tirado en el piso mientras que intentaban meter a Yulia y a Lena a la camioneta

Ivan: Ahhhh!!!!! que es esto???!!!! Mirando el periodico

Yulia: Jajajajajajajaja Ivan esta en el piso!!

Ivan: Calla!!!! Dandole un golpe en la cabeza

Yulia: Auchh!!!

Ivan: A que hora tomaron esto??? Dimitri!!!!!!

Dimitri: Es que todos se emborracharon y fue dificil trasladarlos...

Ivan: Definitivo..., No vuelven a salir en esta gira de promocion!!!!

Lena: Ivan.., no fue nuestra culpa, tu te emborrachaste y eso que tu eres nuestro Manager

Ivan: Eh...este...

Lena: Nosotras no te obligamos a tomar ni nada.., tu obligacion era mantenerte sobrio..

Ivan: Bueno...este...

Yulia: Asi que tu tuviste la culpa...

Ivan: Calla!!! Dandole otro golpe en la cabeza

Yulia: Auuccchh!!!! Sobandose la cabeza

Lena: Nosotras te invitamos a salir, pero no a emborracharte.., en esas ocasiones es cuando menos debes tomar..

Ivan: Bueno esta bien, ya, yo tengo la culpa, eso me enseña de leccion el no volver a salir con ustedes...

Yulia: Asi se habla..

Ivan: Calla!!! Dandole otro golpe en la cabeza

Lena: Ya Ivan!!! ya ni te esta molestando ni nada...Abrazando a Yulia

Ivan: U right , es que con Yulia me desquito...

Yulia: Ya veras.., te volvere a emborrachar..y..

Ivan: Volkova cierra el pico!!!!!

Ivan salio de la habitacion..

Lena: Jaja pobre Ivan..., el siempre queda mal...

Yulia: Bueno nosotras tambien, pero a nosotras no nos importa...

Lena: Bueno lo que si me importa es que me siento de la chingada.., ya vomite 2 veces hoy...

Yulia: Yo apenas una.., rayos me vas ganando..Chasqueando los dedos

Lena: ...

Yulia: Ahhh mi cabeza..., y este amenerado me golpeo como 3 veces...

Lena: Ay ya pobrecita...Acariciandole la cabeza y dandole un besito en los labios

Yulia: Sigue mimandome...

Lena: Ay mi Yulia..., aproposito Chris, hoy que haremos ?

Chris: Entrevista en una radiodifusora...

Yulia: Mmm bueno.., al menos ahi podemos descansar de esta cruda que tenemos..

Lena: Si...

En la estacion de radio, ya se encontraban en la cabina.., en la cual Yulia estaba recargada sobre una mesa..tratando de no vomitar de nuevo.., Lena tenia cara de zombie, Ivan de plano estaba dormido en la camioneta.., y a Chris ahora le tocaba vigilar de que no dijeran ninguna estupides..

E(entrevistador): Buenas tardes a todos, hoy tenemos a Tatu como invitadas especiales!!!

Yulia: Hola...Aun recargada sobre la mesa

Lena: Hol..a...

E: Bueno no pasare a las tipicas preguntas que les hacen.., ya que se que les molesta eso..

Yulia: ...Levantando el pulgar

E: Bueno.., ya nos enteramos de la borrachera que tuvieron ayer.., las imagenes del periodico son suficientes para saber cuanto tomaron.., les gusta salir mucho de noche???

Yulia: A mi me gusta vivir de noche..., a mi me gusta la desve..

Lena: Pues si, nos gusta divertirnos..., nada mas que ayer se nos pasaron un poco las copas...

E: Si.., hasta vemos a su manager todo tirado en el piso...

Yulia: Jajajaja si ese aman...

Chris: Interrumpiendo enseguida Si..., el casi ni tomo pero quedo knoqueado...jajaja..

Lena: Si..., nos divertimos mucho..

E: No creen que este es un mal ejemplo para todos los niños que las admiran?

Yulia: O,o..niños?

Lena: Pues.., ellos lo haran cuando crezcan, so..no es nada de otro mundo..

E: Y tambien nos habiamos enterado que tu besaste a una fan, no Lena?

Yulia: Que fue la fan la que la beso!!! crei que no ibas a repetir preguntas...

E: Oh sorry..., bueno..me podrian decir a que paises iran ahora?

Lena: Mmm iremos a japon, inglaterra, francia..y..quisieramos ir de nuevo a America...

E: Como a que lugar quisieran ir de America?

Lena: Nos gustaria ir a E.U. y a Mexico ya que sabemos que tenemos muchos fans ahi (Nota Autor: Sueño demasiado!)

Yulia: Si.., Mexico se ve muy lindo...Recostandose de nuevo en la mesa

E: Aproposito corre un rumor de que ustedes se casaron, eso es cierto?

Lena: Jajaja tu crees eso? Siguieron con su psicologia

E: Mmm puede que si...

Yulia: Entonces digamos que si...

E: En donde se casaron?

Lena: Ohh..en donde se podria casar una pareja gay hoy en el mundo?

E: Mmmm Holanda...

Yulia: Tu te estas contestando solo..so...

E: Ok..., que me cuentan de conciertos...??

Y siguieron las preguntas...

Finalizando la entrevista se fueron en la camioneta hacia otra entrevista. En el camino...

Yulia: Lena, quiero vomitar...

Lena: Dimitri!! para la camioneta Yulia quiere...

Ivan: Ahhh!!!! maldito pedazo!!!!!!!

Lena: ...Vomitar...

Ivan: Dios...que asco..., Dios...que sea un mal sueño por favor...

Yulia: Perdon...Ivan..., no fue mi intencion...Mientras se trataba de reincorporar

Ivan: Dimitri deten la camioneta!!!!!

Lena: Ivan, perdona a Yulia.., no fue su intencion..

Ivan: Ya bueno ya.., ya se que no lo hizo aproposito ya...

Ivan salio disparado hacia un baño, cuando salio...

Ivan: Chris.., llama por telefono de que no podemos ir a la entrevista..

Lena: Pero por que???

Ivan: Por que tengo vomito en la ropa...

Yulia: Pero eso que tiene que ver?

Ivan: Ayyy como que que tiene que ver..., piensen...como me voy a ver..que van a pensar los demas de mi...

Yulia: Pinche amanerado...

Lena: Yulia!!

Ivan: Y tu tuviste la culpa eh cabrona...

Yulia: Cabroncita por favor...

De noche...

Chris: Tienen una llamada...

Lena: Para quien?

Chris: Para quien sea..

Lena: Bueno?

Sergey: Bueno, Lena, Hola...soy Sergey (Integrante del grupo Smash)

Lena: Ah hola, como estas?

Sergey: Bien, muy bien, oigan ya que estan aqui, queriamos saber (o sea el y Vlad el otro integrante de Smash) si quisieran salir a un antro?

Lena: Uyyy eso estara dificil..., no vieron los periodicos?

Sergey: Jajajaja si...que mal se veia Ivan.., pero como sea, convenzanlo...

Lena: Trataremos..., sale? Yo te hablo para confirmarte..

Sergey: Esta bien, bye..

Lena: Yulia...

Yulia: Eh...

Lena: Tenemos una mision...

Yulia: Mision has dicho?

Yulia: Ivancito por favor..., quieres que haga mi puchero???

Ivan: No por favor, de verte me da asco..

Yulia: ...Ya Ivan ya enserio, queremos salir..., prometemos no tomar...

Ivan: No tomaran??????

Yulia: Eh...no mucho..

Ivan: Bueno hagan lo que quieran total es su imagen la que trato de cuidar...

Lena: Si, esta bien Ivan...

Yulia: Te juramos que no haremos ninguna tonteria, hablo en serio...mira mi cara.. ( : I )

Ivan: Esta bien..., cuidense por favor...Abrazandolas

Lena: Gracias Ivan..que lindo eres...

Ivan: De nada..tengo sueño...

Yulia: (Que "lindo" ha dicho esa mujer???!!!!)

Ya cuando habian hablado para confirmar, se empezaron a arreglar para salir...

Lena: Ponte la blusa azul que te queda muy bien..

Yulia: Esta bien, pero tal vez...le quede mejor a Ivan ya que el es LiNdO

Lena: Ay Yul, ahorita se comporto muy bien con nosotras...

Yulia: Pero..."Lindo" es una palabra como para... mi..

Lena,..Solamente fue una expresion..., no significa que este enamorada de el..

Yulia: Estas enamorada de el???!!!!!!

Lena: Lo dije como sarcasmo tonta..., ya en serio...Tu pero Tu eres mi esposa...te amo...ok?

Yulia: Demuestramelo...

Lena: Jajaja quieres que te lo demuestre?

Yulia: Si!!!! Show me loveeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Extendiendole los brazos

Lena se acerco, y empujo a Yulia para que se sentara en el sofa...

Yulia: Ohhh mi mujer es ruda...

Lena: Nunca te pedi que hablaras...Pasandole un dedo por sus labios

Yulia: Entendido y confirmado!!!

Lena: Que te calles...Besandola instantaneamente

Se empezaron a besar.., Yulia abrazo a Lena por la cintura, su amante de mientras le acariciaba el cabello...

Yulia hizo que Lena se sentara sobre ella, le empezo a besar el cuello y fue bajando hacia sus "peligros"

Lena: Nos atrasaremos para salir con Vlad y Sergey..

Yulia: No importa, que se esperen...Mientras le besaba el pecho

Lena: Vendran por ...nosotras...Acariciandole el cuello

Yulia: Pues esperemos a que lleguen...Acariciandole la cadera

Lena: Lo que tu..ordenes...

Lena se puso de espaldas contra Yulia (Aun estando sentada sobre ella) , esta de mientras le empezo a besar el cuello, acariciandole sus "atributos"...

Lena: Yulia...sigue asi...

Lena empezo a mover su cintura de una manera "extraña" (Remeber estando aun sentada sobre Yulia)...O,o

Yulia: Oh..Lena...Pasando su mano debajo del pantalon de Lena

Toc Toc Toc...

Abriendo la puerta...

Vlad: Oh diablos...perdonCerrando enseguida la puerta

Yulia: Dag!!!!

Sergey: Las esperamos abajo...no se preocupen.., tomense su tiempo...Hablando del otro lado de la puerta

Lena: No se preocupen ya ahorita bajamos...Levantandose enseguida

Yulia: Ahhhh...Lena...Haciendo puchero

Lena: Mas tarde le seguimos...Besandole la frente

Yulia: Me rehuso!!

Lena: Estas segura..? Diciendolo en un tono seductor y pasando un dedo por el cinturon de Yulia

Yulia: Eh...Tragando saliva ...tienes razon.., mas tarde le seguimos..

Lena: Asi me gusta pedazito Besandola en los labios , ya vistete para irnos..

Yulia: A la orden mi Esposa!!

(Nota de Autor: Dios tuve que meter minimo una escenita "erotica" para que asi no me reclamen de que quieren sexo.., apesar de que soy muy bruta para redactar este tipo de escenas...(bueno creo que de por si redacto mal..)

Cuando bajaron...se encontraban todas sonrrojadas..

Vlad: Jajaja y ahora por que tan rojas?

Lena: Je por nada..

Sergey: Las cachamos en plena accion..

Yulia: Jajajaja ..pero bueno, a que antro... iremos? Tratando de que dejaran ese tema

Vlad: No te quieras zafar del tema...

Sergey: Ya Vlad.., dejemos su...InTiMiDaD a un lado...Riendose

Yulia: Ya bueno ya chicos.., si , queriamos tener sexo pero ustedes nos interrumpieron...

Lena: Yulia... !!! I

Vlad: Que directa eres...

Yulia: Si ya me conocen, bueno dejemos de hablar y ya larguemonos..

Sergey: Si tienes razon...

Ya en el antro, se encontraban en la zona VIP

Sergey: Esta cancion esta padre..

Vlad: Si.., hey Yul ten tu bebida...

Yulia: Gracias...

Lena: Yulia no tomes mucho...

Yulia: Reeeelax..., tengo todo controlado Tomando un vaso de vodka

Lena: Si sigues asi sera mejor que nos vayamos, recuerda lo que dijo Ivan..

Yulia: Ahh te refieres al LiNdO???

Lena: Mira si te vas a poner asi de roñoza yo me voy...

Yulia: Por favor Lena, solo fue una broma.., Dios..te privas...

Lena: Ok...sigue asi y creeme que no tardare mucho en pedirte el divorcio...Volteandose inmediatamente y caminando

Yulia: Que que?????!!!!!!!

Yulia salio corriendo tras de ella..., la cual la llevo hasta el baño...

Apenas entro se encontro a Lena recargada sobre el lavabo...

Lena: Ven...pedazo...Diciendolo en un tono seductor

Yulia: Me pediras el divorcio???!!!!

Lena: Jaja no, es solo que te queria para mi solita y pues quise amenazarte para ver si veniasAbrazandola del cuello

Yulia: Te pasas Lena..., por favor no bromees con eso...

Lena: En serio? Perdoname entonces...Dandole varios besitos en el cachete

Yulia: Si Lena.., tu bien sabes que te amo.., apesar de las ardillas jodedoras...

Lena: Diossss, ya sacaste de nuevo a tus ardillas..., ya llevaba tiempo que no las mencionabas...Retirandole sus brazos

Yulia: Ay ya si quieres ya no las menciono pero sigue besandome...Abrazandola de la cintura

Lena: Jajaja ok..., ven...Dandole varios besitos de piquito

Hasta que...alguien entro al baño...

Yulia: Diablos Lena...volteate para que no te reconozcan...

Lena: Si.., ven salgamos de aqui...Jalando a Yulia

Se diriguieron hacia donde estaban Sergey y Vlad...

Vlad: Hey donde andaban ustedes? Abrazando a Lena por el hombro

Yulia: Vlad cuida esas manos..ya que si no las puedes perder...

Vlad: Uy ya perdon...Dejando de abrazar a Lena

Lena: Jajaja por favor.., fue solo un abrazo de amigos..

Yulia: Jajajaja si.., solamente queria ver la reaccion de Vlad..jajajaja

Vlad: ...

Sergey: Bueno entonces yo tambien puedo darle un abrazo a Yulia.., no? Abrazandola completamente

Lena: Hey hey...cuidado ya que yo soy mas celosa...

Yulia: Jajajaja bueno ya sueltame ya que despues piensan mal...

Sergey: Ok.., entonces ya nos vamos?

Lena: Si, vamonos...son las ...3: 30 am...

Se diriguieron al carro de Sergey..., en el cual Yulia estaba en la parte de enfrente con Sergey, y Lena y Vlad estaban en la parte de atras..

Sergey: Bueno abrochense los cinturones ya que yo manejo como loco...

Lena: Ok, te creo...

Se diriguieron hacia un semaforo, y vieron que el carro de al lado los estaba retando a arrancones..

Yulia: Al parecer el de al lado quiere jugar arrancones...

Sergey: Entonces aceptare su reto...

Lena: Nooo.., Sergey...en serio..No

Vlad: Ahh..no te preocupes Lena...Sergey siempre que puede juega arrancones...

Lena: Si lo haces me bajo del carro...

Yulia: Hey Sergey mejor no.., puede ser peligroso...ya queTu estas al volante..

Sergey: Ja...ja...ja...que chistosa eres Yulia Sarcasmo

Lena: Me bajo en serio!!!

Vlad: No Lena.., ven...Abrazandola para que no se bajara

Lena: Vlad sueltame, en serio me bajo!!

Apenas paso el semaforo a verde, Sergey arrranco.., el otro carro iba detras de ellos...

Sergey: Jajajaja ya le gane a este gay!!!!

Yulia: ¬¬...Como sea..

Sergey: Ya la victoria es mia...Solto el volante y se empezo a peinar

Yulia: Sergey no seas bruto pon las manos en el volante!!!!!

Sergey: No te preocupes...

Lena: Ahhh!!!!! Escondiendo su cara en la camisa de Vlad

Vlad: Pendejo pon las manos en el volante!!!!!

El volante se empezo a mover un poco, lo cual ocasiono que a gran velocidad el carro se fuera de lado..

Sergey: Ohh fuck!!! Agarrando enseguida el volante

El carro se fue de lado, provocando que se subiera a la banqueta, la suerte era que donde se subieron era un parque y al parecer no habia nada de gente ya que era de madrugada. Ya frenado el carro...

Sergey: Estan todos bien??

Yulia: Si..

Vlad: Si..

Lena: Ahhhh maldito Sergey!!! casi me da un infarto, crei que moririamos!!!!!!

Sergey: Perdoname enserio...

Lena: Nada de perdoname.., ni Yulia que es mas loca hace eso!!!! (o sea soltar el volante)

Yulia: Ay que linda, mi esposa siempre apoyandome Sarcasmo

Lena: Ven Yulia!!! Saliendo del carro

Lena fue hacia la puerta de Yulia e hizo que se bajara...

Lena: Vamonos!! Jalando a Yulia

Vlad: No esperen!!! Bajandose inmediatamente

Sergey: Lena , Yulia por favor!!! Corriendo tras ellas

Lena: En serio se pasan los 2..

Vlad: Bueno ya...prometemos no jugar arrancones...

Yulia: Creeme.., lo mismo me hizo prometer a mi...

Lena: Yulia...Diciendole en un tono de que se callara Nos iremos en taxi..

Sergey: Como creen!! va a ser dificil encontrar uno ahorita..y...y...seria peligroso.., por favor subanse al carro, y les prometo que las llevare a su hotel..., si quieres voy a 20 km/h..pero no se vayan en serio...

Yulia: Lena , detente...Haciendo que Lena dejara de caminar Esta bien, nos iremos con ustedes pero directo al hotel..

Sergey: Si.., como ustedes quieran...

Se subieron al carro, esta vez, Sergey y Vlad iban en la parte de adelante, y Lena y Yulia en la parte de atras..

Yulia: Ya tranquila mi amor.., no te enojes...Abrazandola

Lena: Es que de plano.., como quieren que una no se enoje haciendo esas...pendejadas...

Yulia: Ya bueno ya, deja ese enojo...Besandola en el cachete

Lena: Mmmmm...

Yulia: Ya que recuerda en que quedamos que hariamos mas al rato..eh

Lena: Jajajaja...ay Yulia que bien que me haces reir..., y tienes razon...Besandola en la nariz

Yulia: No quiero que me beses en la nariz, mejor besame un poquito mas abajo..

Lena: Mas abajo??? Tono seductor

Yulia: Jajaja..o sea la boca...brutita...Besandola en los labios

Sergey: Ya llegamos...

Se estacionaron y se bajaron los 4..., Vlad se despidio de Yulia y Lena, y se recargo en el carro, Sergey se despidio de Yulia, pero no sabia como despedirse de Lena.

Sergey: Lena espera por favor...Deteniendola

Lena: Ahora que quieres?

Sergey: Yulia, dejame hablar un rato con Lena, si?

Yulia: Ok, te espero en la suite Lena..

Lena: Si..si...

Sergey: Lena.., perdoname, en serio, yo se que yo las invite a salir..y tengo toda la culpa..., ya no se ni que decirte para que no estes molesta conmigo...

Lena: Esta bien..., aunque dejame decirte que me sorprendiste..., nunca crei que fueras a hacer eso...

Sergey: Perdoname...

Lena: Ya esta bien..ya...Abrazandolo

Vlad: Tambien perdoname a mi Lena.., por no haber dejado que te bajaras...

Lena: Ay ya...Vlad...ven aqui..Abrazandolo

Yulia: Aja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me engañas con 2...intentos de hombre???!!!!!

Sergey/Vlad: Intentos de hombre??

Lena: Jajajaja con que estabas aqui espiando eh cabroncita..

Yulia: Je si..., vamonos..Jalando a Lena Se cuidan Vlad y Sergey!!

Sergey: Si..nos vemos, luego les hablamos para ver si quieren volver a salir...

Lena: O,o...

Vlad:

Se retiraron y la pareja de casadas de fue a su Suite...

A la mañana siguiente se escucho una leve melodia al amanecer...

Ivan: Ahhhhh por la creacion del todo poderoso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En la habitacion de las Tatus..

Lena: Dios...ahora que le paso a Ivan? Aun recostada sobre la cama

Yulia: De seguro se le acabo el maquillaje...

Ivan: Pedazos del infierno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Entrando de golpe a la habitacion

Yulia: Ivan que tienes???? Levantandose enseguida y poniendose en guardia

Ivan: Que que tengo???? que que tengo??????? Tratando de agarrar a Yulia

Yulia: Que??? Que??? deja de perseguirme!!!

Ivan: Ven pedazo de...!!!!!

Lena: Ya Ivan!!!! que pasa??

Ivan: Ejem..Acomodandose su camisa perdi la compostura perdon Lena...pues..

Lena: Pues..?

Ivan: Estan nominadas para los Mtv Music Awards 2003!!!!!! Alzando los brazos

Yulia: Que??? en serio????

Ivan: Si!!!!

Yulia e Ivan se abrazaron enseguida y empezaron a saltar como tontos..

Ivan: Si..!!!! Somos supremos!!!!

Yulia: Si !!! si!!! que vivan los novios!!!!!

Ivan: Eh?

Yulia: Divague...Sonriendole a Ivan

Pero su expresion cambio rapidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo (abrazando a Ivan)

Yulia: Ahh!!! Alejandose inmediatamente

Ivan: Eh...Mirando a todos lados como si no hubiera pasado nada

Lena: Jajajajajajaja que tontos se ven ustedes dos

Ivan: Eh...este..., ya arreglense..y...bajen a desayunar...Saliendo inmediatamente

Lena: Bueno , vete a bañar para ir a desayunar..

Yulia: Si mama...

En el restaurant

Lena: Wow eso si que fue una bonita noticia al amanecer..

Ivan: Aproposito de las noticias.., no me he fijado en los encabezados de los periodicos...

Yulia: (por favor que no hayan sacado nada sobre nosotras por favor)

Ivan: Que que???!!!! Viendo el periodico

Lena: Que pasa?

Ivan: Ya sabia que era imposible...

Yulia: Que?...

Ivan: Que la economia crezca...

Yulia: Ahhh...bueno...

Lena: Si me disculpan voy al baño...

Lena se levanto y se diriguio al baño. Yulia se quedo en la mesa..viendo como se alejaba tentadoramente al ...baño (lugar de sus calenturas andantes)

Empezo a golpear la mesa con los dedos...(señal de nerviosismo)..

Yulia: Que dia tan soleado..., no? viendo al techo

Ivan: Ve al baño si estas caliente...Viendo el periodico

Yulia: Lo que diga el psicologo...

Yulia se levanto inmediatamente y fue corriendo al baño...

Al entrar...

Yulia: Leniwis????

Lena: Yulia? Saliendo de hacer sus necesidades para lavarse las manos

Yulia: Holita...Recargandose en el lavabo muy cerca de Lena

Lena: Ja que pretendes?

Yulia: Tu que crees? Agarrandola de la cintura

Lena: Jajaja...tan rapido y quieres mas...Poniendose juguetona la niña

Reply

Recommend Message 3 of 4 in Discussion

From: KenYaVolK Sent: 11/18/2006 3:42 PM

Yulia: Mmmm haber... eh sere creativa.., escucha mi poema..

"Te veo muy preciosa en ...el fondo de los sanitarios

Nuestro encuentro es ...justo y necesario

No soporto tenerte... lejos

quiero hacertelo... frente al espejo"

Lena: Ja ..quieres hacermelo frente al espejo?

Yulia: Eh.., fue lo primero que pense que rimaba..

Lena: Jajaja ok...entonces...Besandola

Entrando al baño

Chris: Dice Ivan que ya estuvo bien de calentura...

Yulia: Cual?? si no hemos hecho nada..

Chris: Ya tenemos que irnos..

Lena: Ok.., vente mi amor...Agarrandola de la baño y llevandosela consigo

Se fueron a grabar un programa de television...

Yulia: Exactamente que haremos?

Ivan: Pues.., sera un programa grabado, en el cual uds seran las invitadas..y conviviran con la conductora..etc, para que evan como son "normalmente" .. y creo que haran una actividad..

Yulia: Que clase de actividad???

Yulia: Escalar????? Mientras veia la pared esa para escalar

Chris: Si.., sera divertido.., ya veran...

Lena: Mmm espero..

Conductora: Hola a todos.., ya empezaremos a grabar

Yulia: Ok, ahorita vamos..

Grabando...

Conductora (C): Hola nuestras invitadas son las chicas de tatu!!

Yulia: Hola!!!

Lena: Hola a todos!!

C: Bueno platiaremos con ellas...y tendremos nuestra propia aventura...

Platicaron un rato sobre ellas...(cosa que no profundizan mucho) y ya despues les tocaba hacer la actividad...

C: Bueno nos prepararemos para ver que tan aventureras son estas chicas...

A Yulia le empezaron a poner el arnés..., y decidieron probarlo asi que la levantaron..

Yulia: Auuuucchhh!...Levantada como 2 metros

C: Que pasa Yulia?

Yulia: Esta cosa se me esta metiendo hasta... el alma...!!!!

Lena: Jajajajaja, pobre Yulia...

C: Jajajaja si, son incomodos pero te podria salvar la vida..

Yulia: Auuuhhh.., creanme que prefiero morir que sentir esto...Mientras se agarraba el arnés

Al bajarla Yulia empezo a caminar casi cojeando...

C: Bueno como podran ver televidentes, esto si que es incomodo, pero nuestras chicas de Tatu soportaran esto, para que vean que ellas si son fuertes...y

Detras de la conductora se veia como Yulia empezaba a hacer gestos de dolor y se tiraba al piso...

C: Eh...Mirando hacia Yulia Como les decia estas chicas son muy fuertes...

Lena: No se preocupen yo ahorita la tratare de tallar Lena se fue hacia Yulia

C: La tratara de tallar ??O,o...

La conductora siguio hablandole a la camara, mientras detras de ella se veia a Yulia acostada y Lena tratando de flexionarle las piernas...

Yulia: No..., dejame.., quiero a mi mama..

Lena: Veras que con esto se te quita...Alzandole las piernas

Yulia: Auuu...duele un poco...

Lena: Asi quedate nada mas...

C: Como podran ver..., esto es la vida real...

CORTE!!

Antes de escalar...Grabando..

C: Nuestra querida Yulia ya se ha reincorporado, ahora veremos que tan buenas son para los deportes extremos..

Yulia: Soy excelente..., soy una Master..

Lena: Yo mas o menos.., no tengo mucha fuerza que digamos..

Al escalar..

Yulia: Ahhh...!! no me dejen atras...T,T

Yulia apenas estaba como a medio metro, mientras que Lena y la conductora se encontraban a casi 3 metros...

Ya terminado el programa, se diriguian en su camioneta a un estudio para ensayar algunas canciones nuevas...

En la camioneta:

Lena: Jajajajaja sabes que fue lo mejor???

Ivan: Que?? Riendo

Lena: Jajajaja cuando Yulia no podia subir..y la trataron de alzar con el arnés pero..pero...Casi llorando de la risa

Ivan: Pero cuando la alzaron...jajaja... empezo a gritar como loca por el dolor...jajajajajaja Muriendose de la risa

Yulia: No le encuentro lo gracioso...¬¬...

Lena: Jajajaja bueno ya.., ese fue tu gran momento...Abrazando a Yulia

Yulia: Solo espero que lo editen bien y no pongan esas partes en el programa..

En el estudio...sentadas en un sofa..

Yulia: Yooooo soy rebelde por que el mundo me hizo asi!!!!! Tratando de entonar bien

Lena: ¬¬...Ya ok, ...ya calentaste lo suficiente tu voz..(que deje de cantar esa cancion por favor)

Yulia: Pero no me he calentado lo suficiente...Tirandole una sonrisa malefica

Lena: Y bueno..? que esperas?

Yulia: Jejeje...Yulia se le lanzo a Lena

La trataba de besar en la boca..

Lena: Estaba bromeando..jajaja, que no ves que estamos ensayando? Riendose

Yulia: No me importa, este lobito quiere a su Lena!!! Lamiendole el cuello

Lena: Yulia!!! Riendo

Ivan: Asi es como las queria encontrar para darles una regañiza...Parado enfrente de las 2

Yulia: Ay Ivan relajate...Mientras le trataba de lamer la cara a Lena

Lena: Yulia !!! jajaja Tratando de forcejear con Yulia

Ivan: Ven pequeña Yulia...Con tono relajado

Yulia: Eh?

Ivan: Ven...Jalandola levemente de su chamarra

Ivan agarro a Yulia del hombro y se la llevo fuera del estudio, en el pasillo:

Ivan: Mira Yulia...

Yulia: Si?

Ivan: Se que ...tus hormonas parecen de Leon en celo pero...trata de calmarte..

Yulia: Leon en celo???

Ivan: Se que es dificil el tener a tu esposa contigo todo el tiempo y como no querer besarla etc...

Yulia: Aja...

Ivan: El punto es que...

Yulia: Si...

Ivan: Te sigues comportando asi y te tiro a un nido de ardillas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yulia: Eh???

Ivan: Crei que le temias a las ardillas..

Yulia: No , ya no...

Ivan: Bueno entonces..., te agarro a putazos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yulia: Ok ok, ya..., tratare de no portarme tan amorosa con mi esposa..ok?

Ivan: No te digo que no te portes asi con ella, pero por favor, no en momentos en que tengamos que trabajar.., ok?

Yulia: Ok...

Ivan: Mas te vale, ya que si no...Apretandole el cuello

Lena: Ya que si no que? Sorprendiendo a Ivan

Ivan: Eh...Diciendoselo en el oido a Yulia : Ya que si no...te cepillare... el pelo... cada mañana...

Yulia: Qu...e...????????!!! o,0

Ivan: Asi que ya sabes...Soltandola

Yulia: Eh...como sea, vamos a seguir calentando las voces Lena...

Se metieron de nuevo al estudio, donde no habia nadie por el momento, y empezaron a seguir calentando las voces...

Yulia siguio entonando..., y Lena la empezaba a ver tentadoramente...

Yulia: Eh...que me ves? Viendola de reojo

Lena: Lo hermosa que eres...

Yulia: Eso ya lo se ...pero...sigamos entonando.., no?

Lena: No..., ven...Besandola en el cachete seductoramente

Yulia: Lena...eh..Lena...

Lena: Que pasa? Mientras la seguia besando y le empezaba a acariciar la pierna

Yulia: Jajaja Lena..por que no hacemos esto mas al ratito?

Lena: No, quiero hacerte pasar un buen rato ahorita...Mientras su mano subia por la pierna de Yulia

Yulia: Jejeje..eh...Lena..mira en este mom... Lena puso su mano en...U know eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnntooooo...

Ivan: Aja!!!!!!! asi te queria cachar Yulia!!!!!

Yulia: Es Lena!! mira mira!!! Señalando en donde tenia puesta la mano Lena

Ivan: Lena???

Lena: Que? de que hablan??

Ivan: De nada..., sigan calentando...LaS VoCeS!!!

A las 2 horas acabaron de ensayar , se diriguieron de nuevo a su hotel para descansar ya que en la noche tendrian una presentacion..

Ya en su suite..

Yulia: Ah que flojera tengoo Mientras se estiraba

Lena: Si yo tambien, me voy a bañar...

Yulia: Esta bien , yo estare por aqui perdiendo el tiempo..

Lena se metio al baño, mientras que Yulia prendio la tele y se puso a fumar un cigarro, hasta que sono el celular de Yulia..

Yulia: Bueno?

Mom Yulia: Hija...ya vi el periodico...

Yulia: Eh?? que periodico?? Fingiendo demencia

Mom Yulia: De que se emborracharon todos eh...

Yulia: Mama es que Ivan me obligo Mientras dejaba su cigarro sin prestar atencion en donde

Mom Yulia: En serio, tu papa se molesto un buen cuando vio el periodico..

Yulia: Ay mama..., eh esperame tantito Tapando el auricular y volteando a todos lados

Mom Yulia: Hija que pasa???

Yulia empezo a oler a quemado..., cuando volteo a ver que era, vio que era su cigarro que estaba encima de una blusa de Lena...

Yulia: Ahhhh!!!! me lleva, Mama luego te hablo...Levantandose enseguida

Mom Yulia: No des excu...Colgandole Yulia

Agarro la blusa de Lena y la empezo a pisar como loca para apagar el fuego...

Lena desde el baño...

Lena: Yulia?? Esta oliendo a quemado...

Yulia: Eh..., no Lena, estas paranoica...Mientras seguia pisando la blusa

Lena: No, en serio esta oliendo a...Saliendo del baño quemado...(habia cachado a Yulia justamente pisando su blusa)

Yulia: Eh? Quedandose inmovil

Lena: Yulia Volkova!!!!!!!!!!!! que haces pisando mi blusa???!!!

Yulia: Este...este...fue un accidentito...

Lena fue hacia Yulia y recogio su blusa...

Lena: Dios Yulia esta blusa es la que me acabo de comprar!!!

Yulia: Perdon mi amor, te compro 4 si quieres, pero perdoname..

Lena: Ay Dios, que despistada eres Volkova...Diriguiendose hacia el baño de nuevo

Yulia: Lenita.., perdoname en serio..Siguiendola

Lena: Ay Yulia!! Cerrandole la puerta del baño en sus narices

Yulia: ...Eh...(Que le digo??) eh...Te amo...

Lena abrio enseguida la puerta del baño...

Yulia: ...Te amo...

Lena: Cuando estas en lios siempre recurres a eso...

Yulia: No...lenita, como crees...Tratandola de abrazar

Lena: Yulia ...Haciendo un puchero...

Yulia: Jeje no te resistes a mis brazos...Abrazando a Lena de la cintura

Lena: Veras que si...Empujandola y metiendose enseguida al baño

Yulia: Auch..., Lena!!! Golpeando la puerta del baño

Lena: Deja de golpetear la puerta que me quiero bañar!!!

Yulia: Me puedo bañar contigo?? Tono de niñita

Lena: Nooo.., yo ahorita salgo y tu te bañas...

Yulia: Lenaaaa!!! Haciendo puchero

Yulia se dio por vencida y se sento en la cama.., vio la blusa de Lena y la levanto...

Yulia: Lena!! ahorita vengo!!!

Lena: No.., a donde vas? Hablandole desde el baño

Yulia: Ooohh yo ahorita vengo!!!!

Yulia queria reponer la blusa de Lena, asi que tenia pensado ir a la tienda de nuevo y comprarle una nueva. Iba por el pasillo cuando...

Ivan: Hey hey hey hey..un momento fenomeno, a donde vas?

Yulia: Voy a ir a comprar algo..

Ivan: Ja y piensas salirte asi como asi??

Yulia: Si..., o bueno le dire a Dimitri que me acompañe...

Ivan: Mmmm ok, la presentacion es en 2 horas, asi que apurate..

Yulia: Esta bien...

Ya en la tienda...

Yulia: Diablos!! ya no hay blusas como la que tenia Lena...

Dimitri: Pues comprale cualquiera..

Yulia: No, tengo que reponersela, tiene que ser identica...

Dimitri: Pues que le hiciste?

Yulia: La queme..U...

Dimitri: Siendo de ti, te creo...

Yulia: Aja!!!!!!! Señalando algo bueno como no hay una blusa identica le comprare esto que es perfecto para Lena!!

Ya en el hotel..., Yulia entro a su suite...

Lena: A donde fuiste??? Sentada viendo la tele

Yulia: Mmmm cierra los ojos...

Lena: Por que?

Yulia: Que los cierres!!!!!!!!!!

Lena: Ok ok...Cerrandolos

Yulia: Dimitri ya traelo...Hablando en voz bajita

Lena: Yulia que..?

Yulia: Cierralos!! no los vayas a abrir!!!

Lena: Ok...

Yulia: Bueno ya abrelos...

Lena: Mmmm, Yulia...?? Con tono de asombro

Yulia le habia comprado un gato de peluche como de 1.40 de altura..., con unas rosas en la mano..

Lena: Yulia..., wow.., no te debiste molestado...

Yulia: Claro que si..., como te queme la blusa..

Lena: Je en realidad no era gran cosa...

Yulia: Claro que si, hice encabronar a mi queridita esposa..Dandole un beso en la mejilla

Lena: Je ok..., muchas gracias mi amor...Dandole un besito en la boca

Yulia: Dame uno mejor, el regalo lo vale...

Lena: Jajaja ok...Besandola apasionadamente

Ivan: Hey pedazos!!! ya es hora de irnos!!

Yulia: Ok ok ya vamos..., ay Dios...este amanerado..Comentandole a Lena

Ivan: Te estoy escuchando Volkova!!!!

Yulia: So..? Enseñandole la lengua

Ivan: Sigue asi y te quedaras sin lengua!!!!!!!!

Ivan salio corriendo hacia Yulia con la intencion de romperle el cuello..

Lena: Ivan !!!!!!

Ivan se quedo inmovil frente a Yulia...

Yulia: Leniwis...Corriendo tras de ella

Lena: Ya Ivan, ahorita ya nos arreglaremos para irnos...

Ivan: Eh...ok...si Lena..Acomodandose el cuello de su camisa

Ya en los camerinos de la presentación..

Ivan: Bueno queridos pedazos, tienen que esforzarse ya que esta sera la ultima presentación ,por que después empezaremos la grabacion del siguiente disco..

Lena: Esta bien Ivan, quieres que hagamos algo en "especial"?

Ivan: Mmm mata a esa bestia...Señalando a Yulia

Yulia volteo inmediatamente

Yulia: Te escuche Shapovalov!!!!

Lena: Ya bueno ya!! Entonces todo normal Ivan...

Ivan: Si..., bueno Yulia, trata de sonreír mas.., si?

Yulia: Esta bien...¬¬

Ivan: O..se acuerdan que antes en Ya Soshla S Uma Lena te cargaba y te daba vueltas?

Yulia: Si recuerdo...

Ivan: Vuelvan a hacer eso..., asi el publico tendra mas Yulia que ver...Ya que se le verian los chones

Yulia: ¬¬...

Lena: Esta bien..Aguantándose las ganas de reir

Ya en la presentación , tocaba la ultima canción Ya Soshla S Uma..., llego la escena del beso, e iba a llegar la escena en que Lena cargaba a Yulia...

Lena: Estate lista, vete para alla y toma vuelo...

Yulia: Ok...

Yulia se fue a animar al publico en una esquina cuando Lena le dio la señal de que fuera hacia ella para cargarla...

Yulia corrió y se abalanzo sobre Lena y...

Lena: No no no!!! no seas bru...!!!

Yulia: Ahhhhggg!!!

Yulia al parecer llego con mucha fuerza sobre Lena, con su rodilla la golpeo en el estomago, haciéndola perder el aire , por lo tanto soltó a Yulia y esta cayo de sentón...

Ivan en Backstage..

Ivan: Hijas de la…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En el escenario...

Yulia: Lena estas bien? Ayudándole a reincorporarse

Lena: Si...Con dificultad al hablar

Yulia: Ya toca de nuevo el coro, intenta cantar...

Lena: In...tentare...

Terminada la presentación...

En backstage...

Ivan: Lena estas bien?

Lena: Si, solo se me fue el aire...

Ivan: Pero Yulia estará... mal!!!!!!!!!!!!! Corriendo tras ella con toda la intencion de matarla

Yulia: Que?? O,O!!!!!!! Corriendo lejos de Ivan

Lena: Ya basta Ivan!!! fue un accidente!!

Yulia: Chris defiendeme!!!!!!!!! Poniendose detras de esta

Chris: Que? O,o

Ivan: Chris largate!!!!!!!!! Empujando a Chris por un lado

Justamente cuando Ivan tenia a Yulia donde la queria...

Lena: Que ya Ivan!!!! dejala!!!!!!

Yulia: Oh si esposa mia!!!!! Escondiendose atras de ella

Lena: Solo fue un accidente, tranquilo...

Ivan: Pero ese accidente nos costara mucho, así como cuando Yulia se resbalo en una presentacion en UK

Yulia: ¬¬...

Lena: Ya por favor Ivan , fue un accidente...

Ivan: ...

En los camerinos del backstage...

Yulia: En serio te encuentras bien?

Lena: Si , no te preocupes..., en cambio tu te encuentras bien? Te diste un buen sentón..

Yulia: Si..., aun me duele...Levantándose la falda

Lena: Jajajaja, te saldrá un moretón grandísimo...

Yulia: Auch es que si azote duro..

Lena: Quieres que te talle: Þ

Yulia: 8

Chris: Entrando Ya chicas, hora de irnos...

Yulia: Mmmm ok ok, ya vamos Chris..., y no me defendiste de ese amanerado...

Chris: Jajaja como sea..., ya cambiense para irnos...

Yulia: Esta bien..

En la camioneta...Ivan estaba enojadísimo a tal punto que ni las volteaba a ver..., Yulia y Lena estaban jugando como siempre..

Yulia: Jajajaja...Volteando a ver a Ivan y notando que estaba enojado

Lena: Yulia, trata de hacerlo reir Susurrándole al oido

Yulia: Por que yo??!!

Lena: Por que te amo..., y tu me amas..Pasandole un dedo por el cierre del pantalon

Yulia: Si...y..Tragando saliva eso que tiene que ver?

Lena: ...¬¬ hazlo!!!!

Yulia: Ya bueno ya...

Yulia se inclino hacia Ivan lentamente..y...

Yulia: Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me cry? Cantandole

Ivan: Alejate!!

Yulia: No!!! Besame!! Tratando de abrazarlo

Ivan: Ya pedazo!!!! Alejate de mi!!!

Yulia: No!!! Don't mug yourself!!! Forcejeando con el

Ivan: Jajajaja ya bueno ya!!! Alejando a Yulia

Lena: Jajaja, queriamos verte feliz...

Ivan: Es que no puedo evitarlo teniendo a esa cosa cerca...Señalando a Yulia

Yulia: Ay ya , yo se que me amas...Lanzandole un besito

Ivan: Omitete...

Llegando al hotel..

Ivan: Bueno pedazos.., no tendremos nada hasta 3 dias que es cuando empezaremos con el nuevo disco.., so...si quieren pueden ir a sus casas , a ver a su familia, x...ok?

Yulia: Great!!! Bueno nos vemos Ivan Abrazandolo

Lena: Si, cuidate y no andes tan amargado...Abrazandolo

Ivan: Si si claro...

Yulia: Do you really want yo hurt me? Cantandole y tratando de abrazarlo de nuevo

Ivan: Ya bueno ya!! Tapandole la cara a Yulia con una mano

Yulia: Ya bueno nos vemos Alejandose

Ivan: Ok.., mejor asi...Dandose la vuelta

Yulia: Do you really want to hurt me? Abrazandolo por atras

Ivan: Ahhh!!! Dimitri!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yulia: Ya ya!! jajaja ya me voy!!

Cuando llegaron a su casa…

Yulia lo primero que hizo fue tirarse al piso...

Lena: Que haces?

Yulia: Extrañaba mi casita de 3 millones...Mientras se revolcaba en el piso

Lena: O,o...Mmm levantate please..

Yulia: Ya bueno ok, se ve que tu no extrañas nuestro hogar..., nuestra casa!!! Aquí viviremos nuestros mejores dias!!! Aquí respiramos nuestro aire!! Aquí es nuestro ho...

Lena: Ya bueno ya, si lo extraño...

Yulia: Jejeje y que se te antoja hacer? Abrazandola por el hombro

Lena: Dormir...

Yulia: Eso significa hacer algunas cositas en la cama?

Lena: No pedazo, tengo sueño..., no creo que tenga energias para esas cosas...

Yulia: Ahhh..., mala...Cruzando los brazos

Lena: Estoy cansada mi amor.., ven vamos a dormir..Jalándosela hacia su recamara

En la recamara.., Lena estaba bien dormida..., Yulia en cambio estaba aburrida viendo la tele..

Yulia: Quiero hacer algo..., mmm ...Levantándose cautelosamente para no despertar a Lena

Yulia se vistio y agarro su BMW..., solamente queria salir...

Iba por las calles de Moscu..., volteando a todos lados para ver si veia a algun conocido..., hasta que..

Celular Yulia

Yulia: Bueno?

Lena: Donde andas???!!!

Yulia: Lena? eh pues, es que me aburri y decidi salir a dar una vuelta...

Lena: Me hubieras avisado..., talvez hubiera salido contigo...

Yulia: En serio? si quieres regreso por ti

Lena: Mmmm no, mejor ahi diviertete un rato, yo tengo mucho sueño, portate bien mi amor...

Yulia: Yo siempre me porto bien, te amo..

Lena: Yo tambien, bye...Colgando

Yulia:Y ahora que hago??

Yulia decidio ir al antro al que siempre asistian, y le asignaron la sala VIP.

Estaba sentada con una cara de "pocos amigos" tomando una bebida cuando...

Celular Yulia

Yulia: Bueno?

Lena: Hey Yulia, sabes no quiero dejarte sola..., quisiera acompañarte...

Yulia: En serio? que bien

Lena: En donde estas?

Yulia: En donde siempre..

Lena: Ok, entonces voy para alla...con Dimitri y Nikolai

Yulia: Ok, los espero..Colgandole

Yulia se sentia feliz, tenia una risa de oreja a oreja, cuando empezaron a entrar varias chicas a st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"la VIP..￼Yulia" la VIP..

Yulia /st1:PersonName se levanto para ver por el balcon cuando..

Yulia: Hey fijate por donde caminas!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chica: Perdon...

Le habia tirado una bebida en el pantalon de Yulia...

Chica: En serio cuanto lo siento..., oye eres Yulia Volkova?

Yulia: Eh? No...yo soy...

Chica: Chicas!!!!!!!! Aqui esta Yulia Volkova!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yulia: Eh? O,o..

Chicas: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mientras, Lena iba llegando al antro y se diriguia a la VIP...

Lena: Haber si Yulia esta en la misma mesa que siempre...Subiendo las escaleras

Cuando llego...

Lena: Yulia??

Yulia: Lena, no es lo que parece!!!

Yulia estaba rodeada por un monton de chicas, algunas la estaban besando y abrazando, hablandole al oido, Yulia por mas que intentaba zafarse no podia...

Lena:Dimitri saca a Yulia de ahi...Con los brazos cruzados

Dimitri: Esta bien..., Nikolai tu ponte frente a Lena para que no le hagan nada...

Nikolai: Ok.

Dimitri separo a todas y protegio a Yulia...,cuando ya tenian el control, Nikolai hizo que todas las chicas salieran de st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"la VIP" la VIP /st1:PersonName , quedando solamente ellos...

Dimitri: Yulia estas bien?

Yulia: Como me veo?

Dimitri: Estas toda llena de besos..., mira hasta en tu pantalon hay lipstick...

Yulia: Me agarraron entre todas, esas malditas...mujeres...

Lena: Yulia Volkova!!!!! Jalandola de su chamarra

Lena: Yulia, todavia que sabias que iba a llegar yo y tu haciendo tus porquerias!!!

Yulia: Lena ellas me atacaron lo juro!!!!

Lena: Y hasta para eso no fue una, fueron como 15!!!!!!!!!!

Yulia: En serio Lena, te digo la verdad ellas me atacaron!!

Lena: Pero ni pusisite resistencia...

Yulia: Solamente mira como estoy ...Toda su ropa estaba jaloneada y llena de lipstick

Lena: Ven Yulia tenemos que hablar, Dimitri y Niko quedense aqui a vigilar que no entre nadie al baño..

Lena se jalo a Yulia al baño...

Yulia: Y ahora?

Lena: Te lo juro, esto solo te pasa a ti, y lo peor de todo es que eres mi esposa...

Yulia: Lo peor de todo???!!!!

Lena: Si...ya que me pongo celosa...

Yulia: Lenita ya te dije , ellas me atacaron, no es por que yo haya querido..

Lena: Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, me ponen muy celosa...

Yulia: Ay querida..., don't worry be drunk...Abrazandola

Lena: Que??!!

Yulia: Sorry se me fue, era..Don't worry i love u...Abranzandola nuevamente

Lena: Solamente vine aqui para verte con 15 mujeres encima tuyo...

Yulia: No fue por que quisiera, ni lo disfrute...

Lena: ¬¬...Como que ni lo disfrutaste??!!!!!!

Yulia: O sea digo que.., solamente contigo disfruto..tu me entiendes amor...Mientras la intentaba abrazar

Lena: Mejor vamonos, si? Jalandola del brazo para que salieran del baño

Se fueron en el BMW de Yulia , y siguiendolas iban Dimitri y Nikolai en una camioneta..

Yulia: Lena?

Lena: Que??!!

Yulia: Eh...quiero perder a estos de atras...

Lena: Para que?

Yulia: Para que nos den privacidad...

Lena: Para que?

Yulia: Por favor quiero hablar contigo...

Lena: Mejor me bajo y les digo que se pueden retirar...

Yulia: Ahhh...yo queria perderlos acelerando..

Lena: Esta bien, hazlo , ahorita no hay trafico...

Yulia: Great!!! Acelerando y doblando en la primera calle que vio

Dimitri: Que diablos hace Yulia??

Cuando doblo ya no encontro el carro de Yulia..

Dimitri: Diablos!!! las perdimos...

Yulia: Ja ok, ya los perdimos..Estacionando el carro

Lena: Para que hiciste eso?

Yulia: Por que te queria decir algo muy importante...

Lena: Si..dime..

Yulia: Que bonito es mi carro...

Lena: ¬¬...

Yulia: Aceptalo esta bonito...

Lena: ...

Yulia: Yo soy mas bonita verdad?

Lena: ...

Yulia: Verdad?

Lena: ...

Yulia: Jajaja, estoy jugando mi amor.., ya quita esa cara seria que tienes...

Lena: Ay Yulia...Suspirando

Yulia: Que?

Lena: Cada cosa que me haces...

Yulia: Si dices por lo de las chavas ya te dije que me atacaron..

Lena: Lo se, pero aun asi ya te dije que me pongo celosa..., tu hubieras hecho lo mismo conmigo..

Yulia: No, me hubiera unido...

Lena: Que??!!!

Yulia: Estoy jugando, estoy jugando...Abrazandola

Lena se bajo del carro...

Yulia: Que intentas?? Dejando las llaves en el carro

Lena: Ven bajate...

Yulia se bajo y fue al lado de Lena. No se habia dado cuenta que se habia estacionado frente a un mirador...

Lena: Ya viste las estrellas?

Yulia: Ya..., estan hermosas...pero tu mas..Mirandola tiernamente

Lena: Ay Yulia, siempre dices la misma frase...

Yulia: Que? Yo intentando decirte cosas bonitas y tu me sales con eso...

Lena: Jajaja estoy jugando...

Yulia: Veras que te pasa si sigues jugando!!! Tratando de abrazarla

Lena: Jajaja dejame bruta!! Zafandose

Yulia: Arrgg!! quieres que te tire al piso??!!!!!!

Lena: Que si quiero que me tires? Diciendolo en tono coqueto

Yulia: Eh...Quedandose pensando

Lena: Jajaja ya mi amor...Abrazandola del cuello

Reply

Recommend Message 4 of 4 in Discussion

From: KenYaVolK Sent: 11/18/2006 3:44 PM

Yulia: So..., andas de coqueta eh...

Lena: Si, solo con mi esposa coqueteo..., bueno tambien con el jardinero y con ..

Yulia: Que???!!!

Lena: Estoy jugando...

Yulia: Permiteme...

Lena: Que? ahhhhhhhhhh!!!

Yulia cargo a Lena..

Lena: Que haces???

Yulia: Nunca has soñado el hacerlo sobre un carro..Poniendola encima del carro

Lena: Eh.., en realidad no...

Yulia: Yo si...Poniendose encima de Lena

Lena: Yulia jajaja...tranquila...

Yulia: No te preocupes aqui nadie nos vera.., hay arboles alrededor que nos tapan...

Lena: Si tu lo dices...Besandola

Estuvieron besandose algo de tiempo cuando...

Yulia: Que fue eso???? Poniendose boca arriba sobre el carro ya que habia escuchado un ruido

Lena: No te preocupes ha de haber sido una rama que se cayo...

Cuando de repente...

Yulia: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lena: Pero que????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habia caido un ardilla de una rama y justamente habia aterrizado sobre el regazo de Yulia...

Lena: Yulia no te muevas!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yulia: Pero si es una...!!!!!!!

La ardilla se habia movido apenitas...

Yulia: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yulia se levanto tan rapido como pudo...pero ...no llego tan lejos...ya que habia chocado contra un arbol...

En ese momento se vio un flashaso...

Lena: Que diablos esta ocurriendo???!!!!!!!!!!

Yulia: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh no veo nada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lena: De donde salio esa luz???

Yulia: No se pero no veo nada..., bueno ya estoy logrando ver algo..

Otro Flashaso...

Yulia: Ahora si no veo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lena: Calmate..

Yulia: Y la ardilla?????!!!!!!!!! Dios ahora se la verdad!!!!!!!!

Lena: De que hablas???

Yulia: La ardilla es la bruja de Blair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Integrantes del Grupo Tatu son Drogadictas"

Foto: Yulia corriendo con una ardilla pegada a su pantalon y Lena con los brazos alzados.

"Se capto al grupo ruso en pleno bosque de madruga, al parecer estaban bajo algun efecto alucinogeno ya que se les escuchaba decir que " st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"La Bruja" La Bruja /st1:PersonName de Blair es una ardilla"

Lena: Que diablos?? como pueden decir esto???

Yulia: Las luces que veiamos eran de un periodista????

Lena: Dios si ve esto Ivan nos cuelga...

Cuando a lo lejos se vio como se abria una puerta de golpe, y se lograba ver una sombra...

Yulia: Lena...huye por tu vida...Levantandose de su asiento

Lena: Calmate ...tal vez solo quiera hablar...

Ivan: Pedazos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lena: Tal vez no...

Ivan: Chicas??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yulia: Eh...Fingiendo otra voz Aqui no estan!!

Ivan: Yulia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Con tono furioso

Yulia: Corre Lena Corre!!!!

Lena: Hacia donde???? no tenemos por donde escaparnos!! Se escondieron en una habitacion

Yulia: La ventana..

Lena: Y hacia donde da la ventana??

Yulia: Hacia...20 pisos para abajo...

Lena: Eh...eso no es bueno, mejor escondamonos...

Yulia: Ven bajo la cama...Jalandosela

Cuando Ivan entro a la habitacion...

Ivan: Chicas???!!!!!

Yulia: Ni te muevas Tratando de hablar lo mas bajo posible

Ivan: Se que estan aqui...puedo oler su miedo.., asi que mejor salgan...!!!!

Lena: Mejor ya hay que salir...susurrando

Yulia: Noo...

Ivan: Aja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Abriendo el closet

Yulia: Ahora si sal y corre!!

Ivan: Ajá!!!!!!!!!!!!! Viendo como se le escapaban por la puerta

Ivan salio corriendo tras de ellas, y logro agarrar el brazo de Lena...

Viendose todo en camara Lenta

Lena: Yuliaa...

Yulia: Noooo Lena...

Ivan: Jajaja estas en mi poder...

Yulia: Noooooooo...

Yulia se regreso corriendo hacia donde estaban y ...

Yulia: Ahhggggg!!! Corriendo hacia el

Ivan: Que diab...??!!

Lena: Ivan?

Ivan: ...Da?

Lena: Bueno al menos ya desperto...

Ivan se levanto de golpe...

Ivan: Que paso??!!!!

Lena: Eh...un gran evento...(Osea algo que no es muy comun)

Ivan: ...Agarrandose la cabeza Ya recuerdo...Yulia!!!! Por que diablos me golpeaste???!!!!!

Yulia: Lo siento , lo siento, me deje llevar por la adrenalina...

Ivan: Era lo unico que faltaba, que me maltrataras...Mientras volteaba la cara y se tapaba la boca

Lena: Eh..., lo sentimos Ivan...

Ivan: Pero ni crean que con el madrazo que recibi se me olvido la nota del periodico eh...

Yulia: Lo siento...

Ivan se levanto inmediatamente...

Ivan: Quedan castigadas , desde hoy empezaremos a trabajar, adios a sus dias libres...

st1:place w:st"on" Lena /st1:place : Ivan por favor...

Yulia: Do you really want to hurt me?? Hincandose ante Ivan y abrazandolo

Ivan: I really want to...

Yulia: Dag...Alejandose inmediatamente

Ivan: Preparense para irse!!!!

Lena: Que acaso no nos acompañaras?

Ivan: No, yo descansare...

En el estudio...

Chris: Ok...se me apuran muchachitas...

Lena: Por favor Chris..., ya llevamos 2 horas ensayando..

Yulia: Si, estamos cansadas..please Chris..

Chris: Ivan me pidio de favor que las hiciera sufrir...

Yulia: Chris.., nosotras no tuvimos la culpa, el periodista invento esas tonterias..

Chris: Como sea, no se debieron a exponer a eso..que andaban haciendo en plena madruga en un mirador...y con una ardilla pegada a tu pantalon???

Yulia: Eh..., disfrutando de la naturaleza...

Chris: Sigan ensayando...

A las 4 horas..

Chris: Ok, creo que ya es suficiente..., vayan a comer...

Lena: Ok...

Yulia: Lena...ven...

Lena: Que quieres??? Yendo hacia donde estaba Yulia

Yulia: Tengo ganas de salir en la noche...

Lena: Estas loca???? tal vez Ivan realmente nos cuelgue si salimos...

Yulia: No tiene por que enterarse...ya que no esta aqui...y no creo que venga..

Lena: Aun asi..no me quiero arriesgar...

Lena: Que nos pondremos para salir???

Yulia: Jejeje si quieres revisa mi closet ahi debe haber algo...

Lena: Ok, y ya le hablaste a Vlad y Sergey (los de el grupo Smash)??

Yulia: Claro, tambien le hable a los demas, nos esperaran en el Club VIII (un antro)

Cuando llegaron a la VIP...

Yulia: Heeeeelllllllllloooooooooooooo chicos

Vlad: Hola Lena...

Lena: Hola Vlad...

Yulia: Leniwis!!! ven conmigo..!!!

Lena: Ay ya te salieron los celos...

Yulia: ...¬¬

Vlad: No seas bruta, tu sabes que no te quitaria a tu esposa..., a menos que ella se deje...

Yulia: Ahhh!!! pedazo del infierno!!!!!!!!!! Yendo contra Vlad

Sergey: Bruta solo esta jugando Mientras sostenia a Yulia para que no matara a Vlad

Vlad: Ay Yulia estoy jugando, no sabes distinguir una broma?

Yulia: Ya veras maldito...amanerado...

Lena: Ya saliste con tus amanerados..

Yulia: Omitete Lena , defiendo mi territorio...

Lena: Jajaja tu territorio...

Yulia: Si..., eres mia...Besandola apasionadamente

Sergey empujo a Vlad, dandole a entender que mejor las dejaran solas...

Yulia: Bueno como te decia Vlad..., eh? Donde estan??

Lena: Ya se fueron ya que nos vieron muy acarameladas...Apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yulia

Yulia: Bueno, te dire...me quiero emborrachar!!!!!!!!!!!

Lena: Ya veras como te ira con la cruda...

Yulia: Sergey!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sergey a lo lejos le hizo gestos de : "que es lo que quieres??"

Yulia: Quiero bebidas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! quiero alcohol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sergey: Jajaja ok, ahorita mandare a que traigan botellas y jugos Yendo hacia ellas

Lena: Ok, oye...ahorita tu no vas a manejar verdad???

Sergey: Ja , no, manejara nuestro asistente..., asi que no te preocupes...

Lena: Ok...

A la hora de estar tomando...

Yulia: Dios..ya estoy mareada..., llevaba tiempo que no bebia...

Lena: Si claro...Aun media conciente

Vlad: Ami...guitas!!!! como es...tan??!!!! Ya todo ebrio

Yulia: Ya se te subio muy rapido...

Vlad: A ti pronto se te subira!!! Tirandole vodka en la cara

Yulia: Que te pasa tonto?? Riendo

Vlad: Vamos diviertete, levantense , vamos a bailar!!

A las 2 horas ...

Lena: Yulia...ten cuidado...

Yulia: Estoy bien don't worry...im still drunk..

Lena: Te puedes mantener parada?

Yulia: Claro...Yendose de lado

Lena: Vez..., se te pasaron las copas..Sosteniendo a Yulia para que no se cayera

Yulia: Si si claro...Volteando hacia otro lado

Sergey: Hey nos tenemos que ir, ya nos llamo nuestro manager, ustedes se pueden ir solas?

Lena: Claro que si.., no te preocupes...

Sergey: Ok, entonces nos vemos...Acercandose para abrazar a Lena

Lena se volteo hacia Sergey para responderle el abrazo...y...

PHHHUUUOOOOGGG

Lena: Diablos...se me olvido...

Sergey: Dios, ahora si que Yulia se puso hasta la madre...

Volteando a ver a Yulia que se habia caido al piso...

Vlad: Yulia?? que haces en el piso amiguita??? Segun el tratando de levantarla

Yulia: Que intentas??? si tu estas igual de ebrio que yo o hasta mas...

Vlad: Yo no estoy ebriooo..., mira si quieres hago un cuatro...

Vlad se levanto y trato de hacer un cuatro ((Osea cuando doblas una pierna estando parado, de tal forma que haces un cuatro, para ver si tienes aun equilibrio)) pero se fue de lado..

Yulia: Ves!!! ves!!! asi que ni hables.

Sergey: Ven Yulia...Levantandola y tu pendejo levantate que ya nos vamos!!!

Vlad: Ay Dios..., esta bien..., nos vemos Lena, nos vemos Yulia Dandoles sus respectivos besos

Yulia: Adioooooosssssss!! Levantando el brazo y moviendolo de una lado a otro

Sergey: Yo aun no me despido de ti brutita...Dandole su beso

Yulia: Adioooooooooooossssss!!!

Sergey: O,o...Lena...

Lena: Mande?

Sergey: Cuida a Yulia...ahora realmente esta perdida en cascadas de vodka...

Lena: Claro, si no lo hago yo quien mas lo hara??

Yulia: Diosito...Recargandose sobre Lena

Sergey/Lena: ¬¬...

Vlad: Bueno nos vamos, cuidense...

Se retiraron y las tatus se quedaron aun divirtiendose...

Yulia: Vika!!!!!!!!! llegaste!!!!!

Vika: Hola como estan? ((Vika era amiga de Yulia y Lena, desde antes de que fueran famosas))

Lena: Hola Saludandola de beso

Yulia: Amigaaaaa estoy ebria...Cayendose sobre Vika

Vika: Dios Yulia..., Lena, cuanto tomo?

Lena: Je un poquito de esto un poquito de aquello...

Vika: Jajajaja...

Yulia: Vika quieres jugar luchitas???

Vika: Eh? O,o

Yulia abrazo a Vika, y le hizo una llave (osea llave de lucha libre) que ella misma invento en ese momento para tratarla de tirar...

Vika: Hey bruta me voy a caer...

Yulia: Ese es el caso...ya que tu eres..mi...archienemiga...

Vika agarro la blusa de Yulia por la espalda, para tratar de controlarla...

Yulia: Ah ya te pusiste dificil eh...

Lena: Yulia ya deja a Vika, mira nos viene a visitar y tu con tus zonzadas...

Yulia: Ella quiere jugar, mira ya me esta jalando de la blusa...pero ya veras...

Yulia agarro a Vika de la cintura, apoyando su cabeza sobre el abdomen de su "archienemiga"...y empujandola como si fuera un torito...

Vika: Dios Lena, que diablos tiene Yulia...??!!

Lena: Anda ebria??

Vika: Intenta controlarla!!

Lena: En estas situaciones no puedo hacer nada..Aguantandose la risa

Vika: Lenaaa!!!! ya veras Lena!!!

Lena: Jajaja si..., hey Yulia!!! Yulia ten cuidado!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya que Yulia empezo a empujar a Vika (aun haciendole como si fuera un torito)

Yulia: Salvaré al mundo de las fuerzas del m...

Lena: Dios...Tapandose la cara

Vika: Auchh..pinche Yulia!!

Yulia: Que no soy ayudante de cocinero, que soy cantante eh...

Se habian caido junto con unas sillas que habian...

Lena: Vika deja que te ayude, esta de Yulia de plano anda muy idiota...

Vika: Me doy cuenta..pero ahorita estare igual que ella..jeje

A la media hora..

Lena: Vika jajaja te vas a caer de la mesa!!!

Yulia: Wow!!! mucha ropa!! mucha ropa!!!!

Lena: ¬¬?

Yulia: Eh...estoy jugando mi amor, mejor tu subete y bailame...

Lena: Ni que estuvieras tan buena...

Yulia: Ahhh?? no lo estoy????

Lena: Jajajaja, estoy jugando...

Yulia se levanto y se subio a la mesa donde estaba Vika bailando...

Yulia: Hey Vika!!! Dime estoy buena si o no??

Vika: Que pregunta es esa??

Yulia: Tu dime con un carajo!! Aferrandose a la blusa de Vika

Vika: Lena!!! me quiere desvestir esta pervertida!!!!!

Vika: Lena????!!!! Lena???!!!!!

Lena estaba mirando por el balcon de st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"la VIP" la VIP /st1:PersonName , que habian personas medias sospechosas , muy cerca de donde se encontraban..

Lena: Oigan ya nos tenemos que ir..

Yulia: Por que?

Lena: Ahorita no puedo explicarte vamonos, Vika traes carro???

Vika: Nop...

Lena: Ok, te vienes con nosotras...

Lena ordeno que fueran los de seguridad hacia donde estaban para asi poder salir del antro...

Yulia: No me quiero ir!!!

Lena: Yulia por favor, ya estas lo suficiente ebria...

Yulia: God...Lena...

Lena: Que?

Yulia: Quiero vomitar...

Fueron hacia el baño y Yulia se hinco ante la tasa..., Lena estaba detras de ella tratando de sostenerle la cabeza ya que si no , era capaz de meterla dentro del agua...

Lena: Ya vomita...

Yulia: Dios no quiero, se siente horrible..

Lena: Por favor, ya con un caraj...Yulia empezo a vomitar Giiuuuuu...

Ya cuando salieron del baño...

Vika: En donde andaban?

Lena: En el baño...vomitando...

Vika: O,o..Ok, ya nos vamos?

Lena: Ya..., Yulia ya te sientes mejor?

Yulia: Vaya que si, ya se me bajo un buen...pero sigo mareada...

Lena: Ok..

Lena les dio una seña a los guardaespaldas, para que las escoltaran hasta la salida...

Lena: Un favor, solamente quisiera que despejaran a esas personas ya que parecen ser periodistas

Guardaespalda: Esta bien, pero sera dificil ya que estan cerca de la salida...

Lena: Mmmm..., no hay otra salida??

Guardaespalda: Mmm no, tenemos que pasar por ahi afuerza...

Lena: Bueno solo intenten, alejarlos, y no dejar que nos fotografien, por favor...

Guardaespalda: Ok, ahorita les dire a los demas...

Lena: Gracias...

Yulia: Que les dijiste??

Lena: Es que parecen periodistas, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos fotografien, si no Ivan esta vez si nos mata...

Vika: Dios, es facil que las fotografien...

Lena: Pues eso veremos, pon tu ahorita con los guardaespaldas no nos pueden hacer mucho, pero cuando ya salgamos en el carro haber si no nos siguen...

Vika: Espero que no...

Las fueron escoltando hasta el estacionamiento en donde se encontraba su carro, y efectivamente se trataban de periodistas. Trataron de tomarles fotos, pero los guardaespaldas las tapaban completamente.

Ya frente al carro...

Lena: Muchas gracias, por ahi no andan los periodistas???

Guardaespaldas: Un compañero los esta reteniendo adentro...

Lena: Gracias, y tenga...Dandole una gran cantidad de propina

Guardaespaldas: Gracias señorita...

Lena: Retenganlos hasta que salgamos de aqui, si?

Guardaespaldas: Esta bien...

Cuando Lena volteo a ver hacia las otras 2...

Lena: Que puta madre hacen?? metanse al carro!!!!!!

Yulia y Vika estaban mirando las estrellas...

Yulia: Mira Vika...esa estrella es mia y de Lena...

Vika: En serio? Medio yendose de lado

Lena: Hey pedazos metanse con un demonio!!!!!!!

Yulia: Dios que genio...

Lena: Quieres que nos putee Ivan??

Yulia: Eh...Vika ya te habia dicho que te metieras!!!!!!

Vika: ¬¬...

Yulia: Ay que niñas..., y tu Lena ya metete tambien!!!!

Lena: ¬¬...Metanse las 2...a la de YA!!!!!!!!!!

Ya en el carro...Lena y Yulia se subieron en la parte de enfrente y Vika atras...

Lena: Ok, salgamos de aqui...Arrancando el carro

Yulia: Tu no andas mareada???

Lena: Eh...mas o menos, pero ando mas conciente que las 2 juntas...

Yulia: Yo ando mas borracha que las 2 juntas...

Vika: Y yo estoy mas buena que las 2 juntas...

Lena/Yulia: Callate!!!

Ya se diriguian hacia la casa de Vika cuando...

Vika: Oye Lena...

Lena: Mande?

Vika: No ves sospechoso ese carro??

Lena: Cual? Mirando por el retrovisor

Habia un carro rojo que las seguia...

Lena: Me lleva el fuck..., los tengo que perder...

Yulia: Dejame hacerlo..please...

Lena: Si te dejara hacerlo estariamos muertas, ya que andas hyper ebria...

Yulia: Yoooo??? Yendose de lado

Lena: Mejor quedate calladita y deja que intente perderlos...

Lena doblo en la primera calle que vio..., pero el carro aun les seguia el rastro...

Yulia: Lena tienes que acelerar, si no nunca los perderemos...

Vika: Si, Lena, no tienes que dejar que se ponga al lado de nosotras ya que nos va a fotografiar..

Lena: Pero, si acelero...no seguire las leyes de transito...!!!!

Vika/Yulia: ¬¬...

Lena: Esta bien, intentare acelerar mas...Presionando mas el acelerador

Lena iba manejando como a 80 km/h, pero sin nada de trafico ya que era madrugada...

Yulia: Aun nos siguen esos malditos...

Lena: Dios.., debemos perderlos si no estaremos fritas!!!

Vika: Pero los vidrios son polarizados...

Lena: Pero con la luz del flash se puede ver el interior!!!

Vika: Entonces tendras que acelerar mas...

Lena: Dios..., tengo miedo...

Yulia: Tu solamente intenta tener completo control del carro..., si no ya nos llevo la chingada...

Lena: Dios Yulia, tu sabes bien de esto, por que tu eres la loca del grupo...

Yulia: Si.., de un grupo de 2...

Lena: Como sea..., intentare..

Yulia: Pero tienes que doblar un buen de veces, entrar por bocacalles o que se yo, y tienes que ir rapido...

Vika: Si, tiene razon...

Yulia: Wey!!!! apurate que ya nos estan alcanzando!!!!!

Lena acelero e iba como a 110 km/h..., iba doblando por cada calle

Lena: Dios!!!! vamos a morir!!!

Yulia: Te callas...¬¬...

Vika: Mira ya les llevamos un buen de ventaja...se estan quedando atras!!

Yulia: Lena vamos.., yo se que tu puedes...confio en ti...que la fuerza...este contigo..

Lena/Vika: Callate!!!!!!

Yulia: Estan callando a una Jedi!!!!!

Vika: Lena quieres que la saque del carro??

Lena: Por favor...

Yulia: Ya, ya me callo!!!

Cuando salieron de una calle, se metieron a un parque y apagaron las luces del carro...

Lena: Ahora callense...no hagan ni un movimiento..

Yulia: Pero estaras callando a un Je..

Lena: Shhhh!!! Tapandole la boca

Vieron pasar al carro rojo por enfrente..., hasta que doblo en otra calle...

Vika: Ahora si, ya arranca!!!

Lena: Si...

Acelero inmediatamente y se diriguian a la casa de Vika...

Vika: Great, ya ahi esta mi casa...

Lena: Si lo se..

Se estacionaron enfrente...y Vika se bajo del carro..

Lena: Hey ya metete a tu casa, ok?

Vika: Si, y ustedes ya larguense ya que no se fueron muy lejos de aqui..

Lena: Lo se , cuidate...

Vika: Bye...Metiendose a su casa

Avanzaron con el carro y ya se diriguian hacia su mansion...

Yulia: Vika?? Mirando hacia enfrente

Lena: Ya la fuimos a dejar...

Yulia: Vika!!!! hazme caso!!!!!

Lena: Que ya la botamos en su casa!!! ya no esta aqui!!!

Yulia: Lena?

Lena: Eh?

Yulia: Te amo...Recargandose sobre ella

Lena: Yo tambien te amo a ti...

Cuando llegaron a su mansion..., Lena ayudo a bajar a Yulia..

Yulia: Lena..

Lena: Si?

Yulia: Te puedo besar?

Lena: Desde cuando me pides permiso para besarme??

Yulia sonrio y le dio un beso dulce y romantico..., con olor a alcohol...

Lena: Giiuu Yulia..., te me lavas los dientes...

Yulia: Te me callas ya que tu tambien hueles asi..

Lena: Jajaja , ven vamos adentro...

Yulia: No..., quedemonos un rato aqui...

Lena: No sientes frio?

Yulia: No, tu?

Lena: Yo un poco..

Yulia: Entonces ven...Jalandola hacia ella para abrazarla

Yulia se sento encima del carro, abrazando a Lena, mientras ésta se recargaba sobre las piernas de su amante...

Yulia: Que lindo esta todo esto...

Lena: Mira nuestra estrella...

Yulia: Hace rato se la mostraba a Vika...

Lena: Si, te escuche...

Yulia: Lena...

Lena: Si? Volteandose para ver a Yulia de frente

Yulia: No tienes idea de cuanto te amo...

Lena: Dios, que linda eres querida...

Yulia: En serio.., te amo , te amo , te amo...mas que a la vida...

Lena: Yo tambien te amo...

Yulia: Quisiera estar siempre contigo y nunca perderte...

Lena: Eso es seguro, nunca me perderas..ya que yo tampoco quisiera perderte..

Yulia: Siempre me has apoyado en todo, en mis tonteras y alucinaciones...

Lena: No se te olvida algo...???

Yulia: Ah si..., y en mis ardillas jodedoras...

Lena: Jajajaaja si...

Yulia: Pero bueno...

Yulia: Y solo te queria agradecer por todo, ya que ..., creo que ninguna persona me comprende como tu lo haces, eres unica en mi mundo y...por eso...

Lena: Por eso que mi amor?

Yulia: Quiero...

Lena: Quieres?

Yulia: Tener sexo ahora mismo!!!!!!! Lanzandosele encima y tirandola al piso

Lena: Jajajaja Yulia...

Yulia: Te amo...Estando encima de Lena

Lena: Y yo a ti...Besandose apasionadamente

Yulia: Oye oye espera...Levantandose

Lena: Que? que sucede??? que haces???

Yulia se quedo mirando al cielo, se veia como si esperara algo...

Lena: Que haces??? Yendo hacia Yulia

Yulia: Esperando a que me caiga la ardilla..

Lena: Que?? de que hablas??

Yulia: Siempre de una manera y otra me cae una ardilla del cielo...

Lena: Deja de decir estupideces y sigue besandome!!! Agarrando a Yulia de su chamarra

Yulia: Je , esta bien...Besandola

Iban caminando hacia su casa, y de repente Lena volteo...

Lena: Oye Yulia...

Yulia: Si?

Lena: Que opinarias de un invierno parecido??

Yulia: Un invierno parecido??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
